Loves' Secret
by ElaineDex
Summary: Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?
1. Chapter 1

Date : 08.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

The creatures that had once belonged to Michael, the half human Wraith, had long since killed one another having had no one to feed and control them and the lab Michael had used had lain dormant for nearly two years or more.

Until now…….

In the darkness of the corridors where the lab was situated, a race of people called the Catheans explored and gathered together Michael's abandoned projects and research.

One man named Alandro turned to the woman at his side as they watched their soldiers gather together the vials and various charts.

"Do you think that you will be able to use what is here?", he asked her and he watched as a wicked smile spread across her harsh features.

"Oh yes. This is more than I had hoped for….it will be more than adequate for our plans".

"Good", Alandro replied, satisfied by her answer.

**OOoOO**

Lorne's team was off world.

They were on a short recon mission and Ellie was taking the opportunity to collect some soil samples, a job she knew Lorne hated hanging around for whilst she did and she suspected that he was only as patient as he was because she was his wife.

She smiled to herself as she held up a jar half full of soil. Since the memory loss incident on Atlantis a couple of months ago, hers and Lorne's relationship had gone from strength to strength and the only thing she sometimes let worry her was the fact that she still wasn't pregnant.

She knew that although Lorne had assured her that he didn't mind if they never had a child he would be disappointed if she never conceived.

Frowning she dropped the jar into its position in her sample case and snapped the lid shut. She looked around for Lieutenant Franks, her frown deepening when she couldn't see him.

Just then her ear buzzed and Lorne said,

"Ellie……are you done yet, we need to be getting back to the jumper?" and she swallowed nervously as she tapped her ear to reply.

"Er yeah, I'm good to go but I ah…….I kinda lost Lieutenant Franks".

Lyssa glanced at Lorne and saw a flash of anger cross his features as he looked around.

"Damn it Ellie….how many times do I have to tell you not to wander off?", he snapped and Ellie stuck her tongue out knowing that he couldn't see her.

"Actually I didn't……", she began but he cut her off.

"Just stay where you are and we'll come find you…..jeez Ellie….", he muttered and Ellie sighed.

She was going to have fun when he finally found her……or so she thought.

She had just finished packing up her lap top when Lorne and Lyssa rounded the trees that she was working near but before she could say anything, Lorne grabbed her arm and dragged her close to him.

"We've been through this a million times Ellie……you do not leave the side of whoever I assign you to. Why do you always disobey my orders? What am I to you, some kind of joke? Just because we're married doesn't mean you can disregard what I tell you to do when we're off world. Now why the hell didn't you stay with Franks?", he said angrily and Ellie glanced at Lyssa who looked away, not comfortable witnessing her friend having a telling off.

"I didn't wander away from him…….", Ellie began but Lorne shook his head in disbelief.

"Evan….I didn't", she said, wondering what the hell had gotten into her husband.

"Well why don't we ask Franks….see what his version of events are", Lorne said indicating over her shoulder and she turned to see Franks heading toward them.

"Feel free", she grated, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"I take it you've been searching for my wife", Lorne asked and Franks frowned and shook his head.

"No Sir, she's right where I left her. I had to pee so I went to find a suitable spot……", he trailed off as Ellie began to snatch up her belongings and she pushed past Lorne.

"Ellie……", he said but she ignored him.

Lorne groaned as Franks looked on bemused.

Lyssa threw him a dirty look and headed after Ellie, taking the lap top from her friend before she dropped it as she struggled with the samples case.

"What's with him?", Lyssa asked and Ellie shrugged, so annoyed she could barely speak.

"Don't ask me", she replied tightly.

"Maybe he was just worried about you", Lyssa suggested as Ellie continued to walk quickly toward where they'd left the jumper.

"I don't know…..I was only just thinking how perfect everything was between us too…..I guess I was wrong", she said and Lyssa sighed.

"Don't get too downhearted about it Ellie…..I really do think he just panics about you being out here alone".

"Well……maybe you could give me some tips….you know…..self defence", Ellie said hopefully and Lyssa frowned.

Lots of people on Atlantis had already tried to train Ellie in self-defence and they usually ended up injured in some way.

"We'll see", she said and Ellie smiled gratefully leaving Lyssa wondering how she could get out of this one.

**OOoOO**

"Aren't women funny creatures", Sheppard commented to Ronon as they leaned on the railing of the floor above the gate room.

They were watching Atlantis' newest recruits beaming down from the Daedalus and also the gang of female marines who were oohhing and ahhing at the new men.

"What do you mean?", Ronon asked as he put his daughter Hope, onto his shoulders, keeping hold of her small calves for safety.

"Well", Sheppard replied, transferring his son, Conner to his other arm before continuing,

"Look at those female marines down there drooling over the new guys but if you were to ask any one of them if they need a man…….", he trailed off and Ronon nodded in acknowledgement.

"I get you", he said and Sheppard sighed.

"Boy am I glad I'm out of the dating scene", he muttered, then cursed as he realised that Ronon was still very much single.

"Sorry", he said but Ronon shook his head.

"No problem……..look at all those women who don't need a man", he said and Sheppard laughed.

"Yeah buddy…..".

Ronon laughed along with Sheppard but deep inside he knew that causal sex was not what he wanted. He still longed for the stability of the relationship he had had with Ellie and even though she seemed happy with Lorne he still had a tiny part of him that wished she would come back to him.

Sheppard looked at his son and tickled his stomach before saying,

"Ah well…..I'd best drop Conner off with Teyla whilst I go check in the newbie's".

"I'll see you later", Ronon said but as he went to head in a different direction to Sheppard he spotted a tall brunette woman amongst the crowd of newcomers and he watched as she laughed at something the woman stood next to her had said.

Suddenly she looked up and caught his eye.

Ronon looked away and lifted Hope from his shoulders. As she wrapped her little arms around his neck, Ronon patted her back and resisted the urge to look down at the attractive brunette once more.

Instead he walked away leaving Lieutenant Christina Lorne wondering who on earth the gorgeous man with the dreads was.

**OOoOO**

As Lorne walked with Franks he realised what a huge mistake he had made. Ellie must think he was a total asshole.

"Sorry Sir….I only left her for a minute….I really needed to pee", Franks said and Lorne glanced at him disdainfully before saying,

"It's not your fault".

Franks nodded before saying,

"Hey, the place I picked to pee…..there was this building nearby…looked like a ruin of some kind. I bet Ellie would be real interested in it….." and he winked at Lorne in a way that suggested it might get his c/o out of the dog house.

They got back to the jumper and Ellie dumped her stuff on the seats in the rear, determinedly keeping her back to Lorne as he came up behind her.

"Franks saw some ruins near where you were working…..want to go back and have a look around?", he asked, his fingers brushing hers and Ellie turned to look at him.

"Do I get an apology?", she asked and Lorne sighed.

"You do have a habit of wandering off on your own…..you cant deny that", he said and Ellie frowned at him.

"No, I cant deny that but this time I didn't….I stayed put……and I was accused wrongly".

Lorne glanced at Lyssa and Franks who were hovering at the back of the jumper before turning back to face her.

"Okay I'm sorry…now do you want to check out the ruins or not?", he said and Ellie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay grumpy but I thought we had to get back?".

"Half an hour won't hurt", Lorne said bending quickly, only intending to kiss her cheek but Ellie had other ideas and turned her face so that his lips met hers instead.

"Elle…..", Lorne murmured and she pulled back reluctantly, knowing that he didn't like showing too much affection when they were off-world just in case any potential enemies were watching and decided to use her to get to him.

They were shielded by the jumper but even so Ellie decided not to push it and she moved away from him.

"Let's go then", she said, heading back out to join Lyssa and Franks as Lorne secured the jumper once more.

They headed back toward the trees and the ruin unaware that they were being observed from some distance away.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 10.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

"I did not think we would receive visitors to our world this soon", Alandro said to the woman, whose name was Angelique.

"We are indeed fortunate", she replied.

"Do you have things in place?", Alandro asked her.

"Almost. By the time you get two of them here everything will be ready", she replied, a wicked smile dancing upon her cruel lips.

Alandro nodded and waved a soldier over.

"Bring two of our visitors to me……….drug the other two but leave them free", he instructed.

"Which two would you like us to take Sir", the soldier said to Alandro.

Alandro turned to Angelique and said,

"I like the fair haired woman…..which male wets your appetite?"

Angelique studied the screen before turning to the soldier.

"Bring me the shorter of the two men…..he looks…interesting".

The soldier bowed and left the room.

**OOoOO**

Ronon was in the mess hall with Hope when he saw the tall brunette from earlier enter.

He looked away as she glanced around before moving to the coffee machine.

Ronon resisted a smile….why was everyone from Earth addicted to that stuff.

Suddenly the tall brunette was stood by his side and Ronon looked up at her, surprised.

No-one new ever normally approached him of their own free will.

"Mind if I sit on here with you guys……this place is a little full?", she asked, throwing a smile at Hope who merely looked at her before glancing up at her dad and grabbing for another tiny piece of apple that Ronon had cut up for her.

"Go ahead", he replied, lifting Hope off of his knee and placing her in the chair at his side.

The woman slid into the chair opposite him and offered him her hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Christina Lorne…..but I get Chrissie a lot", she told him and Ronon's eyes widened as he took in her name.

"Ronon Dex. Are you related to Major Lorne?", he asked and she nodded.

"He's my cousin".

Ronon smiled and leant back in his chair.

'This was great……the only woman he had found remotely interesting for quite some time was related to his ex-wife's new husband…..great'.

"Does Lorne know you're here?", he asked and Chrissie shook her head.

"Hell no…..he'll kill me when I see him. We haven't spoken in quite some time…..we've kinda moved around in different circles since we joined the SGC. Who's the cutie…..is she yours?", she asked looking at the gorgeous toddler by his side with the mop of unruly dark curls.

"Yeah….her name is Hope", he replied and Chrissie smiled.

"Nice name".

She wondered whether Ronon Dex was still involved with Hope's mother. She noted he had no wedding ring so that was a good start.

Then she realised what she was thinking and silently berated herself. She had only been here half an hour and she was already eyeing up the local talent.

Her last relationship had ended badly and she had stayed single now for a few years and had hoped Atlantis could be a new start for her…..but and it was a big but, she did not need to get involved with someone from the moment she arrived.

She stood abruptly and Ronon looked up at her as did Hope.

"I should go and get back in the checking-in queue. I really only left to come get coffee", she said and Ronon regarded her.

"See you around then", he said and she nodded before leaving the table.

Ronon turned to Hope.

"What was all that about?", he asked but Hope just grinned at him and threw her piece of chewed apple into his lap.

**OOoOO**

"I really don't get what her and McKay find so fascinating about places like this", Lyssa said to Lorne as they watched Ellie scribbling away in a note pad, Franks holding her lap top obediently by her side.

Lorne smiled as he looked at his wife.

"Me neither…….but it keeps her happy", he said and Lyssa looked at him, her eyes widening as she realised something.

"Oh my God……you only brought us back here to get yourself out of trouble didn't you", she said accusingly and Lorne smiled as Lyssa shook her head at him.

"Come on….let's just check the perimeter", Lorne said, tapping her elbow before turning to Ellie and Franks.

"Ten more minutes Ellie……we'll wait for you outside".

Ellie waved a hand in the air but didn't look over and Franks sent Lorne a look that could kill for making him stand holding the lap top whilst Ellie made notes.

Lyssa and Lorne stepped outside to find the ruin surrounded by soldiers and they immediately stood back to back and raised their guns at the men surrounding them.

"Damn it…where the hell did these guys come from?", Lorne muttered before tapping his ear-piece.

"Franks get out here, we got company".

"We're on our way Sir", Franks voice returned.

Ellie and Franks ventured out, their guns also raised as they joined Lyssa and Lorne.

"Put down your weapons and no-one will get hurt", the soldier who seemed to be in charge said as he stepped forward slightly.

"Who are you people?", Lorne asked, keeping his P-90 trained upon them.

"That is not important. My Commander wishes to see you and the fair haired woman…..come with us willingly and no harm need come to your friends", the soldier replied as he eye-balled Lorne challengingly.

Lorne thought about what the man had said and seeing as they were surrounded and out-numbered two to one he felt he had no option and he indicated to the others to lower their weapons.

As soon as their guns were lowered they were taken from them by the other soldiers and Lorne and Lyssa stepped forward.

"Come this way", the man in charge said.

Lorne glanced back to find Ellie watching, her eyes huge with worry and he tried to smile reassuringly at her but failed as he saw four soldiers move toward her and Franks.

"Hey!", Lorne shouted but he and Lyssa found themselves surrounded and could only watch as Ellie and Franks were drugged and lowered to the ground next to one another as they passed out.

"They will be left unharmed…you have the Commander's word", the head soldier said as they were marched away.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for that", Lorne said coldly but the soldier merely shrugged his indifference and continued to lead the way.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 12.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Sheppard sighed deeply as the last new member of Atlantis sat down to face him.

He glanced up at the man before him and then back down at the file he held.

"Sergeant Cole Warren", he said and the Sergeant nodded as Sheppard continued.

"It says here that you were in the US Special Ops…..Detachment One. That's a pretty elite team to leave behind".

"Yes Sir", Warren replied, "But I've heard some amazing stories about this place too".

"We have our moments", Sheppard replied before continuing to skim the sergeant's file.

"You were a Tactical Moves Planner….what did that entail exactly?", he asked and Sergeant Warren leant forward slightly as he said,

"Long and short of it Sir…I plan the best way in and out of a kidnap situation….I get the person or persons out as fast and as easily as possible in the least amount of time I can".

Sheppard looked at him and nodded.

"Well Sergeant, welcome to Atlantis, I'm sure we'll find a good use for you sooner or later".

"Thank you Sir", Warren replied as both men stood.

Sheppard handed him some papers.

"Directions to your quarters are in there along with your first weeks duties".

"Thanks", Warren said as he saw Sheppard glance at his watch.

"Am I keeping you?", he asked but Sheppard shook his head.

"No…no…..SGA2 should have been back by now that's all".

Warren nodded and they parted company, Sheppard heading to the gate room to see if there had been any contact with Lorne and his team.

**OOoOO**

"I could start to think you're following me around", Ronon said as he turned and saw Chrissie walking behind him along the corridor that lead to McKay's lab.

Chrissie smiled as she drew level with him.

"Well I'm not…it's just coincidence", she replied and Ronon laughed.

"Yeah….sure it is", he teased and she looked up at him indignantly.

"What makes you think I'd want to follow you around?"

"The look of longing in your eyes", he replied, openly flirting with her, surprising them both and Chrissie felt herself colour up slightly.

"I………", she began, obviously getting flustered and Ronon touched her shoulder.

"I was joking", he said and Chrissie nodded.

"Yes…….I know", she replied trying to recover herself quickly.

As Ronon stopped in front of McKay's lab Chrissie continued to walk.

"I'll see you", she called over her shoulder and Ronon raised a hand as a smile twitched at his lips.

He had a feeling that whether Chrissie was Lorne's cousin or not, he was going to like her.

**OOoOO**

Ellie rolled over and snuggled closer to the warm body at her side.

"Mmmm….Evan….", she mumbled.

Lieutenant Franks opened one eye warily and looked down at the brunette head snuggling against his chest.

He groaned as his temples began to throb as the drug began to wear off. He knew he should say something but his head felt too scrambled and he let it drop back down onto the grass behind him.

It was only when he felt one of Ellie's legs move across one of his thighs that he sat bolt upright and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into a sitting position as he did so.

"Hey…..Doc…..it's Franks here……don't be getting all frisky on me now…..", he said, then groaned again as pain radiated around his skull.

Ellie blinked and tried to look at him. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck and she had no idea what was going on.

"Huh?", she mumbled, trying to remember if she and Lorne had been in the bar last night….but she was sure that she hadn't been in there since he had left her to go back to Earth.

She had also thought that she had been curled up in bed with her husband but as her vision cleared and she saw that it was Franks that she was tangled up with she blushed and moved away as fast as her aching head would allow her to.

"What happened?", she asked glancing around, looking for Lorne and Lyssa but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not sure……….", Franks trailed off as a memory of some soldiers flashed back into his mind at about the same time as Ellie began to recall what had happened and they looked at one another.

"We should contact Atlantis", Franks said as he stood, albeit a little wobbly and Ellie followed suit.

She quickly went back inside the ruin and retrieved her lap top just in case they needed it and then they jogged back to the jumper where Franks contacted Dr Weir.

As they were connected, Sheppard appeared by Weir's side.

"What's going on Lieutenant, you're over an hour late returning?", Weir asked and Franks replied,

"We were checking out some ruins we found when we found ourselves surrounded by soldiers. They drugged Doc. Lorne and I but they've taken the Major and Lyssa".

"Where?", Sheppard asked and Franks glanced at Ellie.

"We don't know John…we passed out before they left", she said.

"Damn it", Sheppard cursed and looked to Weir who knew immediately what he was silently asking.

She nodded and he darted off.

"Stay where you are. Colonel Sheppard and his team will join you shortly", she advised Franks and Ellie.

As Sheppard was jogging to the armoury to get ready he passed Sergeant Warren and he stopped in his tracks.

"Sergeant Warren…..I think I may have a job for you…..be ready and in jumper bay four in five minutes".

"Yes Sir", Warren said, grinning.

This was what he liked….instant action.

He had hoped Atlantis wouldn't be boring compared to his last posting and seeing as he hadn't been here a full day yet and he was being called upon already, he had high hopes for his future happiness!

**OOoOO**

Lyssa and Lorne paced the floor of the cell that they had been put in together.

Lorne was fast losing his patience as many people had come and gone, scanning them and inputting data into various hand held devices but no-one would explain to them why they were being held.

Just as Lorne was about to yell for the guard, a tall woman with long blonde hair appeared at the bars and she smiled at him, but her mouth and eyes held no warmth.

"What the hell is going on here?", Lorne asked as Lyssa moved to his side.

"You're angry…..I like that in a man. It means you have fire in your veins", Angelique purred, going to touch Lorne through the bars but he stepped back out of her reach and her smile widened.

"You are going to be just perfect", she said and Lorne frowned.

"Perfect for what?", Lyssa asked and Angelique looked at her coldly.

She pondered for a moment on whether to tell them their plans but in light of the fact that the couple before her weren't going anywhere she may as well give them an opportunity to get used to the idea of what they were here for.

"We are a race of people called the Catheans. Many years ago we lost the ability to reproduce. For years we have searched for a way to reverse whatever stopped us from producing young but it was only recently that we stumbled upon a way around our problem", she told them and Lorne and Lyssa glanced at one another before Lorne said,

"And how do we fit into all this?".

"You are going to show us how it is done", Angelique said and Lorne laughed.

"How it's done?" he said and Angelique nodded.

"But you must know….I mean you don't look like you wouldn't know how……..", Lyssa began but Lorne interrupted her.

"Just how many years without reproduction are we talking here?", he asked and Angelique turned to him, pleased that he seemed to have caught on to the Catheans predicament.

"Just to give you an idea….I am one thousand and thirty two years old".

"Oh……", Lyssa said and Angelique nodded.

"Yes…..oh indeed. So you see…..we need you two to show us how it is done so that we can monitor the way the whole process starts and finishes. We need to observe the chemical reactions from when the males sperm fertilizes the females egg and everything right up to when the chid is born".

"You've gotta be kidding us", Lorne said but Angelique shook her head slowly.

"You'll do as we want or we'll kill your friends…..they still haven't woken up you know….just bear that in mind", and with that she left Lorne and Lyssa standing there with shocked expressions on their faces.

**OOoOO**

As Sheppard manoeuvred the jumper through the gate he said,

"Guys this is Sergeant Cole Warren and he specialises in getting hostages out of tight situations which is why I asked him along……oh and if anyone's wondering, McKay's sitting this one out whilst Ellie's already out here".

Ronon and Teyla introduced themselves to Warren and his eyes lingered on Teyla appreciatively and she looked away, embarrassed by his perusal of her.

She grudgingly had to admit though that he was a ruggedly good looking man.

He had blue eyes and brown hair and he looked as though he had seen a few battles….he had his sleeves rolled up and she could see that his forearms had a few scars on them.

She hoped for Major Lorne and Lyssa's sakes that he was as good at his job as he was looking.

As they entered the planet through the stargate, Sheppard said,

"Ronon, Teyla I'll drop you off with Franks and Ellie whilst Warren and I fly over the area, see if we can see anything to give Warren an idea of the layout of anywhere Lyssa and Lorne might have been taken".

He set the jumper down momentarily and Ronon and Teyla got off and then they took off again, heading toward the trees.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 15.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Lorne and Lyssa glanced at one another as Angelique re-appeared with an accompaniment of soldiers and she opened the cell door and walked inside.

The soldiers surrounded Lyssa and Lorne as Angelique produced two syringes.

"What's that for?", Lyssa asked as she and Lorne were gripped by the arms and Lorne began to struggle.

Angelique approached Lorne as she turned to Lyssa.

"This is just to make you both a little more amenable to our requests", she said as she suddenly plunged the syringe into Lorne's neck and he cried out more in anger than pain.

Lyssa winced and then refused to give Angelique easy access to the skin on her own neck and so one of the soldiers gripped her hair and wrenched her head to one side, revealing the creamy expanse of skin which Angelique wasted no time in plunging the second syringe into.

As Lorne and Lyssa slipped into unconsciousness, Angelique smiled and looked at two soldiers.

"It's time to begin…..undress them…….."

**OOoOO**

After doing an aerial sweep of the area, Sheppard put his jumper down next to Lorne's and he and Sergeant Warren got out.

"Did you see anything?", Ellie asked anxiously, stepping forward and Sheppard nodded.

"There's a large building over that way", and he pointed beyond the trees.

"Sergeant Warren here says it should be easy enough to get the Major and Lyssa out of there".

"It seems to be a standard set up so it shouldn't be a problem", Warren said and Ellie nodded and put her back pack over her shoulder.

"Let's go then", she said eager to get Lorne and Lyssa back but Warren just stared at her.

He glanced a Sheppard before saying,

"I like to work alone…..she can't come, she's a civilian…..Sir…..".

The others watched on as Ellie glared at Sergeant Warren.

Eventually she turned to Sheppard.

"Who is he?", she asked and Sheppard cleared his throat and turned to Warren.

"Ellie comes in pretty handy and none of us work alone here…….we all stay together until the time comes where you get them out…..but we stay together until then okay Sergeant?".

"Sir", Warren replied in agreement, returning Ellie's glare and as the others moved away he leant closer to her and murmured,

"Just don't make me have to rescue you too".

Ellie smiled at him sarcastically and said,

"You'll need me way before I need you, trust me Sergeant" and with that she moved up ahead to walk with Teyla and Warren raised his eyebrows with interest.

"Is that right?", he mumbled to himself as he followed behind her.

**OOoOO**

Lorne began to stir and he immediately felt the warm body wrapped in his arms and he pulled it closer, thinking it was Ellie.

It wasn't long though before he realised that something was not right. Either Ellie had suddenly got taller and cut her hair or he was waking up with the wrong woman.

His eyes sprang open and his breath caught in his throat as he realised that it was Lyssa he was holding…….and then he registered the fact that they were naked.

"What the hell….?", he muttered, trying to extract himself from Lyssa but even their legs were tangled together.

He tried to remember how this could have happened…..why he would do something like this?

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Not to Ellie and especially not with her best friend.

As he jostled her about, Lyssa began to wake up.

"Mmmmm, John, stop moving around so much", she moaned and Lorne grimaced and shook her gently, trying to keep his eyes averted from her body.

"Lyssa……wake up……it's Lorne", he hissed at her, looking around the room and spotting their clothes strewn around as though they had pulled them from one another and thrown them wherever.

Lyssa blinked and moved her tousled hair out of her eyes. As she focused upon him, Lorne saw the shock register first, closely followed by the horror and then the embarrassment as she realised that they had no clothes on.

"What…..?", she asked, feeling totally at a loss as to what had happened.

She moved away from Lorne and put her back to him and Lorne quickly stood and retrieved her clothes first, handing them to her over her shoulder and then he got his own and they quickly dressed, neither speaking, both too in shock to.

Just as they were finished, Angelique appeared and Lorne immediately went for her and she stepped back out of his reach as he shot an arm out through the bars of the cell.

"What the hell did you do to us?", he said, his temper barely concealed but she merely smiled at him.

"You were both wonderful….you did exactly as we wanted you to", she said.

"Which was what….exactly?", Lyssa forced herself to ask, feeling sick at the thought that she and Lorne could possibly have just had sex.

Not that there was anything wrong with Lorne, he was a very attractive man…..he was just not her husband….he was her best friend's husband.

She closed her eyes and prayed that she was wrong in her assumption but when she opened them again she saw Angelique produce a small hand held device which she held up for Lorne and her to see the screen.

Lorne felt the blood drain from his face as he saw himself and Lyssa……having sex on the floor of the cell.

He heard the sob that escaped from Lyssa's throat and he wanted to comfort her but he also didn't want to touch her anymore than he already had.

"When you're finished with us you had better make sure you kill me", he threatened, his voice low.

"Now why would I want to do that?", Angelique asked and Lorne regarded her coldly.

"Because if there is any breath left in my body I will kill you first, given half a chance", he promised and Angelique forced a laugh even though she knew he was not joking.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Angelique looked around and moved away before disappearing through the doorway.

Lorne drew in a ragged breath and turned to Lyssa who was stood a few feet away, her arms folded tightly and she looked as distraught as he felt.

They could barely look at one another as Lorne said,

"Lyssa……I don't know what to say……or do……I…..I'm sorry".

Lyssa shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"It's not your fault", she whispered.

They fell silent as more alarms began to go off and they had a brief reprieve from their terrible thoughts as they wondered what was happening now.

**OoOoO**

"I thought you said you were good at this type of stuff", Sheppard said to Sgt Warren as he set off yet another alarm.

"Yeah….why didn't you just get a loud speaker and announce that we were here?", Ellie said sarcastically and Warren threw her a dirty look before looking back at Sheppard.

"I have worked with lots of Alien technology Sir…..it's just that each system is different and can take some getting used to", he said and Sheppard nodded as Ellie pushed by them.

"That's why you need me", she said approaching a wall panel that was lighting up like a Christmas tree with warning lights.

"Heads up, we got incoming", Ronon warned as a group of soldiers approached them from behind.

As Ellie dealt with the alarms, Ronon, Sheppard, Warren, Teyla and Franks fired upon the soldiers.

As more and more came at them, Sheppard bellowed over his shoulder,

"Warren….if we hold these guys off, you go in and get Lyssa and Lorne out….take Ellie with you".

Warren nodded and turned to Ellie who had just managed to shut the alarms off and she looked at Warren as though half expecting him to object to her going with him but he didn't. Instead he said,

"Stay close to me and do as I say okay?".

Ellie nodded and they moved further along the corridor then turned a corner and she suddenly found herself hauled up against Warren's chest as a bunch of soldiers walked by.

When they'd gone she said,

"I had seen them".

"You need to react more quickly then because from where I was standing you looked like you were going to walk right out in front of them", Warren replied, his attention already moving on to the next corridor they would take.

Ellie bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet but she couldn't help herself when they reached a locked door and Warren pulled out a small block of C4.

"Are you kidding me……what do you think I've come with you for……the excitement?", and she moved to the coded panel next to the heavy duty metal handle.

"I just generally find blowing the locks is the quickest way", Warren answered, glancing over his shoulder as she decoded the panel and the door popped open.

"So you're a smash and grab kinda guy?", she said as they moved through the door and he winked at her.

"As I said, I generally find that kinda thing works best for me", he said and Ellie shook her head despondently.

She didn't know why she had taken an instant disliking to Sgt Warren…..he was helping her rescue her husband and her best friend after all…but there was just something about him………..

**OOoOO**

Lyssa and Lorne watched as Alandro and Angelique began to pack away the experimental equipment that they had been using on them and Lorne said,

"What's going on?", but they ignored him and he glanced at Lyssa to find she had her eyes glued to the door.

"Do you think its John…..and Ellie…….and the others?", she asked and Lorne raked a hand through his hair and blew out a breath.

"Maybe…..look…..Lyssa…….how do you want to go about this? I mean, do we tell them what's happened?", Lorne said, his stomach turning over at the thought of having to tell Ellie something that he knew would crush her and from the look on Lyssa's face she was having similar thoughts about telling Sheppard.

"I think we should forget it……..they don't need to know", Lyssa said, her eyes eventually meeting Lorne's and he nodded slowly in silent agreement.

Suddenly Angelique turned to them as she and Alandro prepared to leave.

"It's such a pity we wont get to see our experiment through to fruition but I'm sure we may meet again……", she said and Lorne and Lyssa could only watch as they left hastily.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard tapped his ear-piece as the soldiers began to dissipate.

"Sergeant, Ellie….how's it coming? I think we got everything under control out here", he said and Warren's voice came back.

"We're almost there……but I get the impression everyone is leaving. This has to be the easiest 'smash and grab' I've done to date", and he looked at Ellie and gave her a sarcastic smile as he referred to her earlier comment.

She glared at him and turned away just in time to see a tall blonde woman and a man walk by the top of the corridor they were on and she frowned as she looked at some of the equipment they were carrying.

It looked awfully familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Keep us posted, we're standing by", Sheppard said and Warren tapped Ellie's arm.

"Come on", he said and they began moving again.

As the building became strangely more and more empty, they found it increasingly easy to get to Lorne and Lyssa and it wasn't long before Ellie managed to get them into the room that held the cell that they were locked in.

She rushed to the bars, too happy to see Lorne and Lyssa alive to notice their emotional discomfort.

"Are you okay?", she asked, smiling happily at them and both Lorne and Lyssa felt like they were dying inside at the thought of what they'd done.

Lorne nodded and forced a smile to his lips, his eyes moving to Warren as he pulled Ellie away from the bars.

"Watch out", he said to her as he raised his P-90 and he waited until Lyssa and Lorne moved back before he shot out the lock.

As soon as they were free Ellie launched herself into Lorne's arms and he tried to return her hug with just as much enthusiasm but it was difficult and his eyes met Lyssa's briefly over Ellie's head.

"Colonel Sheppard and the others are waiting at the entrance Sir", Warren informed Lorne as Ellie moved to Lyssa.

"Are you alright?", Ellie asked and Lyssa nodded.

"I just feel a little sick……..from the drug that they gave us", she said and Ellie nodded and rubbed her friend's back which just made Lyssa feel worse.

They made their way cautiously back through the corridors, finding it hard to believe that the Catheans had literally vanished.

As soon as Sheppard saw Lyssa he moved to her and pulled her into her arms and she had to force herself not to turn into a sobbing wreck as he held her tightly.

They made their way back to the jumpers and Sheppard said to Lyssa with some concern,

"We'll get you checked out at the infirmary when we get back….you don't look so good".

"There's no need…really…..it's just the drug….it'll wear off", she said.

Ellie looked to Lorne and pressed a hand to his face.

"You don't look so well either…..you should see Beckett too".

"As Lyssa said, its just the drug…..we'll be fine….", he replied and as he and Lyssa risked a glance at one another they both hoped that he was right.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 16.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Lorne and Lyssa had no idea how they made it through the briefing upon returning to Atlantis.

Luckily Dr Weir had to take an urgent call from the SGC and she never got around to insisting that they go to the infirmary as she usually would.

Both of them just wanted to hit the shower and then go to bed. They both felt emotionally and physically drained and neither felt up to talking much to anyone, although Ellie and Sheppard seemed to have other ideas.

As soon as they got back to their own rooms both Sheppard and Ellie began to bombard their spouses with questions about what had gone on whilst they were captives.

"So what did they want with you?", Sheppard asked, watching as Lyssa stripped her clothing off and flung it across the room as though she never wanted to see it again.

"I don't know….they never got around to anything…..apart from drugging us", she replied, checking on their sleeping son before moving into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her pale face startling her as she heard Sheppard say,

"Get that shower running and I'll join you in a sec", and she pinched at the bridge of her nose as she heard his boots hit the floor as he pulled them off.

**OOoOO**

Lorne had gotten into the shower as soon as he and Ellie had arrived at their room and Ellie had been a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to join him but he'd washed and gotten into bed before she'd had a chance to.

She took a shower herself, shouting various questions to him about his capture and he answered her as best he could. She re-entered the bedroom a while later to find him lying with his back to her.

Ellie smiled to herself and slid into the bed behind him.

She pressed her breasts to his back and snaked an arm around his abdomen. She went to move it further down but Lorne pressed his hand over hers, holding it against his hard stomach and preventing it from travelling any lower.

"Are you too tired?", she whispered, her mouth teasing his ear and Lorne shut his eyes as waves of guilt hit him hard.

"A little", he managed to say before the waves of guilt were replaced by waves of nausea and Ellie sat up as he suddenly moved from the bed and into the bathroom where he was promptly sick into the toilet.

Ellie followed him with a glass of water and she handed it to him as he stood.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly, touching his arm and he gulped the water.

"Maybe you should see Beckett", she added but he shook his head.

"I just need to sleep…..let the drug leave my system", he said as they moved back into the bedroom.

The got back into bed and Ellie lay on her back, Lorne resting his head against her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"If you're not feeling any better tomorrow though you have to go and see him okay?", she said and Lorne nodded.

He snuggled close against her, knowing that if she ever found out what had truly happened between him and Lyssa, this closeness between them could be gone forever and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa closed her eyes as Sheppard's hands moved around her to try and cup her soapy breasts and she moved so that he didn't quite manage his goal and she heard him groan in disappointment.

She wanted to be close to her husband but every time Sheppard touched her body she found herself wondering if Lorne had done the same thing to her earlier and she felt sick with guilt and worry.

Suddenly she felt Sheppard slip a hand between her thighs and it was just too much. She turned and all but shoved him from the shower cubicle with her so that she could get to the sink where she immediately lost the contents of her stomach.

Sheppard reached for a towel and wrapped it around her as she began to shiver.

"Jeez Lyss……you should go to the infirmary you know", he said, his hand hovering at her back but she shook her head.

"I just need to rest John, please……don't make me go", she said, reaching for her toothbrush and he nodded resignedly.

"Okay….but we'll see how you go", he said and she sighed in relief.

They dried off and moved to the bedroom and Lyssa was grateful when Sheppard seemed content to just lie spooned together on the bed but long after he had fallen asleep she remained awake…..thinking about what had happened and what it could mean for her marriage if Sheppard ever found out.

**OOoOO**

Ronon hovered on the outer walk-way where he and Hope were waiting for Ellie to meet them.

Hope had stayed over with him last night and now that she was getting a little older she seemed to enjoy spending time with her daddy.

The balcony door behind them opened and Ronon turned, expecting to see Ellie and instead was surprised to see Chrissie.

"Hi", she said looking worried and he frowned.

"Hey…..you okay?", he replied.

"I heard Evan had been captured yesterday. Is he okay? I cant seem to find out which are his quarters so that I can go see him", Chrissie said and Ronon sighed deeply.

He felt like saying that Lorne's wife would be here momentarily so she could ask her how Lorne was but, for some reason, he didn't feel up to explaining his relationship to Ellie and so he merely said,

"His room is on the top level of the quarters section, fourth door on the left".

"Thanks", Chrissie said, wondering what Ronon was doing out here.

She thought that maybe he was just enjoying the early morning sunshine. She had heard that the planet was experiencing a kind of heat wave at the moment and she was looking forward to Sunday so that she could go and enjoy the mainland.

'Maybe he would like to go with me?' Chrissie thought as she looked at the tall, gorgeous man before her but before she could muster the courage to ask him, Hope began stretching her arms out toward the door.

"Momma!", she cried and Ronon glanced at Chrissie.

"I er, I have to go", he said as he looked back to see Ellie inside, making her way to the balcony doors.

"Okay….see you then", Chrissie replied as he headed back inside.

She strained to see a glance of Hope's mom and her high hopes for Sunday fell as she took in the petite brunette who had curves in all the right places.

"Damn!", she cursed, moving to the other doors further along the balcony.

She had no luck with men what-so-ever and now it seemed that Ronon was also out of her reach.

Sighing, she headed for the level changer and the quarters level. She needed to get her cousin's roasting over with so that she could concentrate on her new life on Atlantis.

**OOoOO**

Lorne heard the knock on the door and groaned. He was running late for his duties this morning and he prayed that it was not Colonel Sheppard on the other side of the door.

He really didn't think he could handle speaking to his C/O at that moment in time, although he knew he'd have to see him sooner or later…..it was obviously inevitable.

He moved to the door and was momentarily stunned as he saw his cousin, Christina stood before him.

"Evan! It's so good to see you", she said, throwing her arms around him and Lorne hugged her back, glad to see a friendly face.

"Chrissie…..what the hell are you doing here?", he asked as the thought occurred to him that she was not supposed to be here on Atlantis.

"I decided to take a posting here……I thought it would be fun to come work with you", Chrissie replied and Lorne frowned.

If he had been feeling his normal self he would have given her a right ear-bashing, but as it was he really couldn't bring himself to.

"Working here on Atlantis can sometimes be anything but fun….believe me", he said and Chrissie pulled back so that she could see his face.

"I talked to mom before I left earth….she told me you got married. I'd like to meet your wife", she said and then it was her turn to frown as Lorne moved away from her and back into his room.

She followed him inside and watched as he pulled on his boots.

He did not look like a happy man.

"Is everything ok between you and…..what's your wife's name…mom did tell me but…..?", she trailed off as Lorne looked at her sharply and stood.

"Her name is Ellie and yes, everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?", he asked and Chrissie shrugged.

"I heard you were captured yesterday…are you alright?", she said, concerned about her cousin. She had never seen him looking so edgy.

"I'm fine….I just need to get back to my duties…..it's great to see you Chrissie but I need to get moving", Lorne replied and Chrissie nodded.

"Okay….well…can we catch up soon, I'd like to get to know Ellie…?", she said hopefully and Lorne forced a smile.

"Sure….I'll let you know when we're free", he said as they moved to the door.

As they went their separate ways, Lorne spotted Lyssa and Sheppard heading his way and he froze as his eyes locked with Lyssa's.

She looked as pale and drawn as he felt and he backed away and turned, heading the other way.

"Hey……Lorne", he heard Sheppard yell but he did something he never thought he'd do….he ignored his C/O and pretended he hadn't heard him.

"What the hell?", Sheppard muttered to Lyssa who looked away.

"I don't think he heard you", she said and Sheppard glanced at her.

"How are you feeling this morning….you haven't said?", he asked and she tried to look more sprightly as she looked at him.

"I'm feeling much better….I really don't think I need to see Beckett".

"Well…if you're certain", he said and she nodded.

"I am".

"Okay, well….I'm gonna go see if I can catch Lorne….see how he's doing", Sheppard said and Lyssa gulped.

She didn't really want her husband talking to Lorne. She had no idea how the Major was feeling and whether he was still going to stick to their agreement to say nothing.

But there was no way she could stop Sheppard and she could only watch as he jogged away from her, her stomach knotting up with apprehension.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 17.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

In the four or five weeks following their 'incident' Lyssa and Lorne had felt like they were in hell. They tried as best they could to carry on as normal but neither of them could bring themselves to make love to their respective spouses.

Lorne grimaced one day as he remembered a comment that Ellie had made the night before. She'd asked him did he think that the drug he'd been given had affected him in someway as normally they were all over each other and he'd had to lie to her and tell her that maybe that was what was wrong with him.

Lyssa was in the same predicament with Sheppard and she knew that he was getting tired of hearing excuses about headaches and nausea. Although she wasn't actually lying about the nausea…..the last few days she had felt sick every morning.

Suddenly Lyssa stood abruptly, her chair making a horrible scraping noise on the mess hall floor making the people around her wince as it grated on their ears.

"What's the matter?", Ellie asked, putting her sandwich down with some concern as she took in the pained expression on Lyssa's face.

"Ah……I just remembered something I have to do…..", Lyssa replied, her eyes flicking to Lorne and he returned her stare through hooded eyes.

"Are you leaving that?", Lt. Franks asked, pointing to her half eaten sandwich pack and Lyssa nodded as she moved out from the table.

"I'll see you guys later", Lyssa mumbled as she left and Ellie watched her go.

"Do you think I should go with her? Did she seem upset to you?", she asked of Lorne who tried to look indifferent.

"How should I know?", he replied and Ellie sighed.

"I'll go find her later, give her chance to do whatever she's got to do".

Lorne glanced at his wife. Why had this had to happen to him? He and Ellie had finally been so happy after everything they'd been through.

He was tempted to ask her if she would leave Atlantis with him and go back to Earth to start afresh but he knew that they had Hope to think about and he also knew that there was no way Ronon would let Ellie take his daughter away from him in such a final way.

He sighed loudly without realising and Ellie smiled at him and leaned over, wrapping an arm around his back.

"Are you okay?", she asked as Franks watched on.

"Yeah…..I'm fine", Lorne replied trying to sound reassuring and Ellie kissed his cheek before standing.

"I should get back to the lab, I have a lot to get through before Rodney gets back from their latest mission", she said and Lorne nodded.

"See you later", she said, waving to Franks as she left the two men alone.

"You sure you're alright Sir?", Franks asked.

"I'm great……okay…..just great", Lorne replied sounding strung out and Franks raised an eyebrow as his C/O stood and scooped up his and Ellie's lunch trays.

"Right……….", he said as Lorne left without another word.

Whatever was bugging the Major he hoped it sorted itself out soon because his C/O looked like his stack was going to blow at any given time and Franks just hoped it didn't happen when he was around.

**OOoOO**

Lt. Chrissie Lorne sighed as she trudged behind her team leader. Evan had been right when he had said that sometimes working on Atlantis was not always fun.

She had been off-world now for four consecutive weeks helping a few of Dr McKay's science team members dig up a prospective ZPM site.

In her time away from the city she had thought a lot about Ronon Dex, although why she had no idea as he was clearly in a relationship with the small brunette who was Hope's mom.

She still hadn't had a chance to spend any time with her cousin and his wife and that was bugging her too.

She cursed whoever had assigned her team to this task and swore if she ever got her hands on him…….

**OOoOO**

Lyssa left the infirmary feeling light-headed and her heart felt as though it were made of lead.

She blindly made her way along the corridors of Atlantis, wondering what to do.

Eventually she admitted to herself that she needed to speak to Lorne.

Her feet took her to his office where she found him filling out mission reports of which he appeared to have a back-log of, judging by the size of the pile on his desk.

He looked up as she appeared in his doorway.

"Lyssa?", he said knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"I need to talk to you", she said, her voice barely audible as she closed the door behind her, shutting them off from the bustle of the corridor outside.

She sat down on the chair opposite him with a thud and Lorne got a sickly feeling in his stomach as she looked at him.

"We can't carry on lying to John and Ellie any longer", she said and he paled as she put her face in her hands and sobbed,

"Lorne…..I'm pregnant".

**OOoOO**

Lorne felt like he was making the worst journey of his life as he and Lyssa walked silently toward the lab where Ellie was working.

They had discussed what they were going to do and it involved telling Ellie and Sheppard everything as soon as possible but seeing as Sheppard was off-world they had to start with Ellie.

Ellie looked up as they entered her lab and she smiled at them until she took in the expressions upon their faces and then she frowned.

Lorne saw the question in her eyes, knew she wanted to know what was going on and his heart constricted when he saw the uncertainty cross her features.

"Lyssa and I need to talk to you……about the day we were captured by the Catheans", he said and Ellie swallowed, her mouth becoming inexplicably dry.

She didn't like the way her husband and her best friend were looking at her one little bit and they were making her nervous.

"What about it?", she asked, her eyes flicking to Lyssa who looked away making Ellie's frown deepen.

At length Lorne explained to Ellie about what happened in the cell and he saw the colour leave her face and she gripped the work bench to steady herself as he told her how he and Lyssa must have had sex but that neither of them remembered it.

As he told her that Lyssa had just discovered that she was pregnant and that it was more than likely going to be his, Lorne had to move forward and prop Ellie up as she looked like she might pass out.

Eventually though she began to push at his chest and tears pooled in Lyssa's eyes as Ellie said, her voice low,

"Get away from me".

"Ellie……", Lorne said but she backed away from him, her hand covering her mouth as she bit back a sob.

Ellie felt numb as she tried to absorb the news that not only had her husband had sex with her best friend and then lied to her for weeks to hide it, but that the same best friend was now pregnant with her husband's baby, a baby that she couldn't seem to conceive since her miscarriage.

She made a strange kind of laugh/strangled sound in her throat and her gaze met Lorne's and she saw tears in his eyes too which were her undoing.

She moved past him, shaking off his hand when he touched her arm and she left the lab, the door banging against the wall as she flung it open and fled.

Lorne and Lyssa glanced at one another.

"You should go after her", Lyssa managed to say and Lorne nodded.

"Are you alright?", he asked and Lyssa gave him a look that told him not to ask stupid questions.

He left to go and find Ellie and she collapsed against one of the lab work benches wondering how Sheppard would react once he had been given the same news.

**OOoOO**

Ellie ran through the corridors of Atlantis drawing some startled glances from other members of staff.

She ran until she found a deserted stairwell and then she felt as though she was moving in slow motion as her emotions took over and she felt like her heart was going to break in two as she sank down onto the bottom step, resting her head in her hands as sobs wracked her body.

**OOoOO**

As he moved along one of the empty upper walk-ways after doing a security sweep, Major Reece heard someone crying a little lower down and he leaned over the railing, surprised to see Ellie sobbing heart-renderingly into her hands and he made his way down toward her.

"Hey…..what's going on?", he asked gently as he moved past her and then crouched in front of her, laying his P-90 on the ground so that he could try to pull her hands from her tear-drenched face but she wouldn't budge them.

Ellie saw Major Reece crouch before her through the slight gaps in her fingers and she groaned inwardly.

In hindsight she maybe should have gone to hers and Lorne's quarters to have this breakdown but then he would have easily found her there and she didn't particularly want to see him right now.

"Its…….its nothing", she managed, taking in huge gulps of air as she hiccupped and sobbed simultaneously.

"Pretty big nothing I'd say", Reece said, trying to tug at her hands again but she still held fast.

"Ellie…do you need me to radio the Major", he asked, jerking back as Ellie's hands suddenly flew from her face and gripped his hand as it hovered near his ear-piece.

"No!", she cried and Reece looked at her extremely upset face.

"Okay……", he said slowly and Ellie released his hand as he moved to sit on the stair by her side.

"Do you want to talk about the nothing that's upset you so badly?", he asked and Ellie shook her head as she began to sob again.

Slowly she turned and buried her face against Reece's chest and his arm hovered in mid-air for a moment before he wrapped it around her and hugged her to his side.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa froze as she heard the announcement that told the city that SGA1's IDC had been cleared and that they were due any second.

Lorne heard it too and having the feeling that Ellie was obviously going to hide from him for now, he made the decision to go back to Lyssa so that he could face Sheppard with her.

She looked at him as he re-entered the lab and she said,

"How is Ellie?".

"I couldn't find her……probably because she doesn't want to be found right now", he replied sounding crushed and Lyssa said.

"You heard the announcement?", and he nodded.

"We should wait for John in our quarters…..he'll have to attend the briefing first", she said and Lorne followed her as she left the lab.

**OOoOO**

A half hour later, Sheppard stood staring at Lyssa and Lorne as though they had lost their minds.

A tense silence stretched between the three of them and just as Lyssa was about to ask Sheppard to say something he said,

"Does Ellie know?".

"We told her about an hour ago", Lorne replied and Sheppard nodded, appearing outwardly calm but Lyssa was not fooled.

She opened her mouth to try and stop him at the same moment as he launched himself at Lorne, knocking the Major backwards into the wall as he hadn't been expecting the attack.

"John…..stop it!", Lyssa cried as Sheppard pulled his fist back, about to punch Lorne's face but he paused as he turned to look at her.

"What' the matter…..don't want me to hurt your lover huh?", he grated angrily and Lorne shoved at Sheppard, pushing him away.

"That's unfair Colonel…..it wasn't like that and you know it", he said as Lyssa buried her head in her hands.

"Do I?", Sheppard replied, breathing heavily.

"We should talk about this calmly…..we need to work out what we're going to do", Lorne said, trying to be rational but Sheppard laughed, sounding slightly hysterical as he looked from Lorne to Lyssa and back again.

"Calmly! You want to talk calmly? Well I'm sorry but calm is not in my vocabulary at the moment. Jesus….you get my wife pregnant, you've lied to me about what happened that day now for weeks and you want me to be calm! Go to hell Major!", he ranted as he opened the door of their quarters and it was Lyssa's turn to sob as her husband walked out and left.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 18.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Ellie eventually eased herself away from Major Reece and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry", she said and Reece smiled at her, his clear blue eyes full of concern.

"It's no problem….you can cry on me anytime", he said gently and Ellie smiled although he saw that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ellie…..do you need anything? Any help or…….?", he trailed off as she shook her head and stood.

"No…..thank you…..I should get back to the lab", she said as he also stood and touched her arm.

"If you need me, just buzz", he said, indicating to his ear-piece and she nodded again before walking back up the stairs and Reece sighed deeply as he watched her go.

**OOoOO**

In the lab Ellie just sat staring at the screen on her laptop but she wasn't registering what was actually there.

She couldn't think straight and her head hurt.

She understood what Lorne had told her, that what he and Lyssa had done had been out of their control and that it would never, ever have normally happened but that didn't really help her get to grips with the fact that her husband had gotten another woman pregnant.

The thought made her feel sick and she closed her eyes and tried to push aside the image of Lorne and Lyssa making love.

She was just about to get up to leave the lab again with Rodney walked in. He dumped his off-world gear onto a workbench and without actually looking at her said,

"Have you finished running all those tests I left with you?", he asked and Ellie cleared her throat, trying to find her voice.

"Ellie…come on……are they done?", Rodney barked, tapping furiously on his laptop and Ellie replied,

"Ah……no….not yet…..Rodney I……", she trailed off as Rodney turned on her and blustered,

"They're not done yet? Jeez Ellie how long do you need to run a few simple tests? What the hell have you been doing all day?".

"They're not life or death tests Rodney, they'd do another time", she said quietly and still Rodney failed to notice how on edge she was.

"Not life or death? Is there only me around here who cares about this cities power supplies or what? Look….when I leave you stuff to do when I go off-world, I expect to get back and find it done…okay?", Rodney said, glancing at Sheppard who had appeared in the doorway.

Ellie, who hadn't noticed Sheppard, finally lost what scrap of self-control she had left and she got off of her stool and rounded on Rodney.

"If the tests are so damn important Rodney then do them your fucking self okay?!", she yelled and Rodney stared at her, his mouth dropping open as Ellie moved to the door, her steps faltering as she saw Sheppard, then she pushed past him and left the lab.

Rodney quickly recovered and he looked to Sheppard.

"Did you hear that….did you hear the way she just spoke to me?", he flapped and Sheppard looked at him.

"Just leave it McKay", he said but Rodney was going off on one now.

"Leave it! Leave it…..are you serious? She cant speak to me like that, I……..", he trailed off though as Sheppard glared at him.

"Damn it McKay, I said leave it!", he said, his voice raised as he left to follow Ellie, leaving Rodney even more stunned.

"What the hell is going on?", he muttered as Sheppard left him alone. "Its alright…..I'll just work on saving the cities power supply by myself….as usual", he ranted.

**ooo**

Sheppard jogged after Ellie and caught up to her quickly.

He grabbed her arm and she turned to face him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

He cursed and pulled her closer and his arms went around her as she went into them, her throat aching from holding back her sobs.

"I…..I……can't be around here John……I can't see them……", she cried and he kissed the top of her head, knowing exactly how she felt.

Eventually he said,

"Come on, lets get out of here", and he lead her through the corridors to the jumper bays.

They got into a jumper and Sheppard powered it up.

Ellie sat silently, not caring where he was taking her so long as it was away from Lorne and Lyssa.

As they entered the gate room, alarms went off all over the place, warning of the unauthorised use of a jumper.

"Colonel Sheppard………where are you going?", Chuck asked through the comms, frowning as he received no response.

Sheppard turned to Ellie.

"Can you block his console from here so that they cant get the address I dial?".

She nodded and leaned over the jumper controls. After a few seconds she turned to him and nodded.

Sheppard began to dial the gate just as Dr Weir began running down the gate room steps.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr Lorne…….what the hell are you doing? John…..land that jumper right now", she said as the gate kawooshed into life but Sheppard ignored her and steered the jumper through the gate and then they were gone.

**OOoOO**

Rodney waved a hand at Lorne as he entered the lab.

"Major……you seriously need to take control of that wife of yours…..she just swore at me and then stormed out of here like some kind of woman possessed", he said and Lorne frowned.

"Which way did she go?", he asked and Rodney pointed to the left.

"That way but Sheppard followed her……he was acting all weird too come to mention it".

Lorne was about to leave when an alarm began to sound from the gate room and he and Rodney exchanged a glance before they both left to head that way.

They arrived just in time to see the back end of a jumper leaving through the stargate and Dr Weir waving her arms in defeat.

"What's going on?", Lorne asked as she joined them by Chuck's side.

"Sheppard and Ellie just left without authorization", she told them and Lorne raked a hand through his hair.

"Damn it!", he cursed, then looked to Chuck, "Did you get the address?",

"No….I think Dr Lorne may have jammed my console", Chuck replied.

"Ha….so she can do stuff when she wants to", Rodney muttered as Lorne cursed again.

"Major what's going on?", Weir asked and Lorne regarded her seriously.

"I think mine and Sheppard's teams need to have a meeting with you as soon as possible", he replied and she nodded.

"Ten minutes", she said.

**OOoOO**

As Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Franks sat around the table they could all see instantly that something was wrong just by the looks on Lorne and Lyssa's faces.

Weir began by saying,

"So….I'm sure you have heard about Colonel Sheppard and Dr Lorne leaving together so……", she was cut off as Ronon said,

"They left? Together?".

"Are they like….having an affair or something?" Franks asked sitting forward in his chair as Lorne glared at him.

"No they are not having an affair Lieutenant but the reason they have left is why we called you all here", he said and Weir nodded.

"The Major and Lyssa have something to tell us concerning the day a few weeks ago when they were captured by the Catheans", and she then turned to Lyssa and Lorne who looked reluctant to speak.

Eventually the story came out, both of them telling the tale.

"But could it not have been some kind of elaborate mind game similar to what happened to myself and Ronon a couple of years ago….when Michael drugged us?", Teyla asked hopefully but Lorne shook his head.

"They showed us a recording of ourselves", he said.

"And there's one more thing", Lyssa said, glancing at Lorne who looked down at his hands, his fingers toying with his wedding band as he heard her finish,

"I'm pregnant and it looks like the baby is Lorne's, which is what the Catheans wanted".

A stunned silence stretched and filled the room and everyone jumped when Ronon suddenly scraped back his chair and stood.

"No wonder Sheppard and Ellie left……you only told them about all this today?", he growled and Lyssa nodded.

"We thought we were doing the right thing Ronon", she said and Ronon banged his hands down on the table in front of Lyssa and Lorne stood, squaring up to Ronon despite their height difference.

"We thought we could stop them from being hurt un-necessarily", he said and Ronon laughed mirthlessly.

"Well obviously that little plan didn't work did it", Ronon growled and Weir stood, placing her hand on Ronon's shoulder, silently urging him to sit back down.

When he did so, Lorne also sat.

"So how come the Catheans just let you two go so easily?", Rodney asked, clearly puzzled and Lorne shrugged.

Weir sighed, "I trust the purpose of you telling us all this is so that Colonel Sheppard and Dr Lorne can be let off the hook when they return with their stolen jumper?", and Lyssa nodded.

"Not just that ma'am", Lorne added. "I'd say things are going to be fairly strained between the four of us for the foreseeable future and I thought it would be best if everyone closest to us knows about the situation".

Weir nodded and folded her arms.

"If you need any help or if anything changes please let me know and in light of this new information I think you should both be thoroughly checked over by Dr Beckett.

"Yes ma'am", Lorne nodded as did Lyssa.

As they all stood to leave, Teyla offered,

"I hope everything works out for you all", and Lyssa smiled at her gratefully.

She felt as though everyone was blaming her and Lorne as though they had purposely gone out and slept together and that wasn't fair.

As they were on their way to the infirmary Lorne turned to Lyssa.

"Look…..I know how difficult all this is……", he began and Lyssa could see he was struggling to say what he wanted to.

"What is it?", she asked.

"We both know what happened would never normally have happened but…….", he stopped again and looked away and Lyssa's nerves jangled.

"Just tell me Evan", she said and he looked back at her.

"The baby is mine too and I want to be a part of everything to do with it…….I cant just forget that its there and ignore it", he said and Lyssa closed her eyes momentarily as the enormity of the impact that this was going to make on their lives hit her fully.

"I understand", she said and he nodded and they continued to walk.

"Where do you think Ellie and John have gone?" Lyssa asked after a few moments and Lorne sighed.

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll be safe. The Colonel wouldn't take Ellie any place dangerous", Lorne replied, knowing that much was true whilst trying to sound positive for Lyssa's sake.

The only thought running through his mind though was whether Ellie and Sheppard had gone some place to get some revenge……….somehow.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 21.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 8 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Sheppard landed the jumper on a cliff top that overlooked the ocean of the planet they had gone to.

His team had found this uninhabited world a few weeks ago and he had intended upon bringing Lyssa here for a romantic break…..but that was out of the window now.

For what seemed like hours he and Ellie just sat staring out of the jumper's front window, neither speaking.

Eventually when it began to get dark and the temperature started to drop, Sheppard turned to Ellie.

"Want to get in the back?", he asked and Ellie looked at him sharply, wondering what he was suggesting.

"There's jackets and stuff in the emergency lockers", he added and she sighed and nodded.

They both felt mentally exhausted as they sat on the jumper's back benches, facing one another.

"What the hell are we doing John?", Ellie asked quietly as she wrapped herself in an over-sized jacket, the sleeves so long that they covered her hands but she was glad of the warmth.

"I don't know", he replied.

"It's really not their fault you know", Ellie offered and Sheppard sighed.

"That doesn't stop me wanting to beat the crap out of Lorne", he said and Ellie looked away and he cursed.

"Sorry", he added.

"That's okay….I feel like beating the crap out of him myself", she replied and Sheppard had to smile.

"I think if they'd have told us from the beginning it wouldn't have been as bad", he said and Ellie looked at him.

"It wouldn't have been as bad if Lyssa wasn't pregnant with my husband's baby", she retorted and Sheppard sighed.

"Why does crap like this keep happening to us?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"I don't know".

"I feel like we should know what to do….what to say to them", Sheppard said and Ellie covered her face with her jacket sleeve covered hands.

"Evan and I wanted a baby so badly….even though neither of us would admit just how much……and now……how am I supposed to deal with the fact that my best friend is going to give him what I can't?", she said as tears threatened again and Sheppard moved over to sit by her side.

"Lyssa is my wife and how am I supposed to deal with the fact that I'm going to have to watch her stomach grow big with a baby that isn't mine?", he said and Ellie uncovered her face to look at him.

They stared at one another for a moment, their eyes searching each others' for answers that couldn't be found.

Suddenly they threw themselves at one another, Sheppard's hands tangling in Ellie's hair as they kissed.

Almost as soon as it had started though, the kiss ended and they sprang apart, Ellie's hands covering her mouth as Sheppard raked a hand through his floppy hair.

"Well…..", he began, clearing his throat as Ellie stared at him. "That felt kinda……..all wrong", he finished and Ellie nodded.

"You could say that", she said.

"We should try and get some sleep", Sheppard said, moving back to the other bench and laying down on his back.

"And keep your hands to yourself", he said, trying to make light of what had just happened and Ellie said as she too lay down,

"You don't need to worry…..you kiss weird anyway".

At this Sheppard sat up again and looked over at her.

"Weird!?", he said, clearly affronted and Ellie turned her back to him.

"We are going to be in so much trouble for taking this jumper", she muttered, changing the subject.

Sheppard slowly lay back down and stared at the jumper ceiling.

"When you say 'weird'……..", he began but Ellie cut him off.

"Try to sleep John".

**OOoOO**

Lorne was pacing his and Ellie's quarters' floor for half the night before he finally admitted to himself that she and Sheppard were not going to return to Atlantis that night.

He lay on the bed fully clothed and turned his face into Ellie's pillow, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

He closed his eyes and groaned.

He would not lose her over this…..he couldn't.

**OOO**

In hers and Sheppard's room, Lyssa stood staring out of the balcony doors.

Where had he and Ellie gone and why where they staying away so long?

Jealous streaks shot through her at the thought of Ellie getting close to Sheppard and she suddenly got an insight into how her friend must be feeling.

She moved to the bed and sat on the edge feeling weary.

"Oh John….", she murmured.

**OOoOO**

The next morning Ellie and Sheppard stood on the cliff top, breathing in the fresh air, the breeze from the ocean below them hitting their faces and seemingly blowing their worries away.

"Why does the sea always seem to take away whatever is on your mind?", Sheppard asked and Ellie took a deep gulp of air before saying,

"I don't know but I wish we could stay here forever and not have to face everyone back on Atlantis".

"You wouldn't be happy here", Sheppard told her matter-of-factly and Ellie looked at him quizzically.

"Why not?", she asked.

"Because I kiss weird and if I kiss weird then you obviously wouldn't be satisfied and……..", he trailed off as Ellie hit his arm and began to head back toward the jumper.

**OOoOO**

As soon as they landed back on Atlantis, Weir took them into her office and gave them as gentle a ticking off as she could under the circumstances. She then informed them of the teams' meeting yesterday and that everyone from SGA 1 and 2 were now fully aware of the situation.

"That's great", Ellie murmured sarcastically. Now everyone would know that her husband had slept with Lyssa.

"Major Lorne and Lyssa felt that it would be better if everyone knew what was going on", Weir said and Sheppard laughed derisively.

"Pity they came to this conclusion as late in the day as they have", he said and Weir folded her arms.

"I know this must be difficult for you two…….if there is anything I can do, please let me know", she said but when Sheppard and Ellie remained silent she added to Sheppard,

"Are you going to be okay working alongside the Major?".

"Work wise we'll be fine…….can't say how the rest will pan out though", he replied and Weir nodded before looking at Ellie.

"What about you…..will you still be alright being a member of SGA2?".

"I'll let you know", Ellie said and Weir stood.

"Right then….I suggest we all try and get on then".

As they left Weir's office, Sheppard was immediately pulled to one side by Major Reece who eyed Ellie strangely before asking Sheppard if he could have a word with him and so Ellie made her way back to hers and Lorne's quarters.

As she turned onto the corridor she all but bumped into him as he was heading for the level changer.

He gripped her upper arms and she stared at him, taking in his unkempt appearance and it was obvious that he hadn't slept.

"Where the hell have you been?", he said harshly and Ellie tried to pull out of his grasp but he held her fast.

"Ellie….I have been going crazy all night…..", he tried again but still she didn't answer him.

Lorne moved his hands and gripped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Don't do this again Ellie….please…..talk to me….don't shut me out", he begged.

"I don't know what you want me to say", she replied calmly and Lorne thought she sounded almost void of any emotion.

"I know this has been a shock, but we can work through this…….", he said.

"A shock? Evan you have no idea……..John and I……we're just……I can't describe how we feel", Ellie replied and Lorne let go of her face.

"What did you and he do last night Ellie? Did you sleep with him?", he asked, all rational thought leaving his mind.

Ellie raised a hand and went to slap Lorne's face but he caught it and hauled her up close against him whilst backing her against the wall.

"Answer me damn it…….did you sleep with him?", he yelled at her just as Sheppard rounded the corner.

"Hey…what the hell do you think you're doing Major?", Sheppard asked as he saw what looked like Lorne raising his hand to Ellie.

"You stay out of this…..this is between me and 'my' wife", Lorne said angrily, his eyes not leaving Ellie's.

"The hell it is", Sheppard said, grasping Lorne's shoulder and pulling him away from Ellie.

The two men glared at one another and Ellie stood in between them.

"I hate this…..would you two just stop….please?", she said, laying her palms flat against Sheppard's chest and Lorne felt a sliver of jealousy slice through his heart.

Sheppard eventually nodded and said more calmly.

"By my watch Major you should have been on duty ten minutes ago….I suggest you get going now".

Lorne looked at Ellie, desperate for her to say something to him but she kept her eyes averted and eventually he had no option but to just move away.

"You alright?", Sheppard asked and Ellie nodded, sighing shakily.

"This is going to be anything but easy", she said and he agreed.

They parted company and Sheppard entered his and Lyssa's room to find her lying on the bed.

She sat up abruptly though as he came in.

"John…..I've been so worried", she said and he merely looked at her before moving into the bathroom.

"John?", she said following him and watching as he stripped off his clothing and got into the shower.

She stood rooted to the spot until he had finished and then she handed him a towel as he stepped out of the cubicle.

"So…….where did you and Ellie go?", she asked quietly, unable to stop herself.

"Away from here…..", he replied, not giving anything away and Lyssa wondered why he was being so cagey.

"So you talked?", she edged and Sheppard stopped drying himself and glared at her.

"If you're fishing for information Lyssa you're gonna be disappointed. How about I keep you in the dark about what happened last night, you know for say a '_few weeks'_….see how you like it".

Lyssa bit back tears as he turned away from her and began to roughly towel his hair.

"Are you going to leave me?", she asked, her voice barely audible and he turned back to face her.

"I need some time Lyssa", he said moving past her and going into the bedroom where he quickly dressed and scooped up his son from where he was playing on the floor by their bed.

"Has Conner eaten yet?", he asked and Lyssa shook her head.

"We'll go get breakfast then…….I'll see you", Sheppard said, leaving and Lyssa collapsed onto the bed as she finally gave in to the tears.

**OOoOO**

A while later, Lorne stopped by the lab and Ellie looked up from her laptop as he stared at her.

"I'll just go and make those adjustments I was telling you about", Rodney said and Ellie cried out,

"Rodney no…..I…..", but it was too late and he was gone, leaving her and Lorne alone.

He approached her and stood by the workbench and Ellie tried her hardest not to look at him but eventually she gave in and her eyes met his.

"I love you", Lorne said and Ellie closed her eyes.

"Don't……", she replied.

"Don't what? Ellie it's the truth…….", Lorne said but she just sighed.

"That may be so but it doesn't stop me from feeling like crap does it?".

"No but……..I just don't want things to go how they did when we lost our baby. Don't shut me out this time……talk to me", Lorne replied and Ellie looked at him.

"I don't really have a lot to say to you right now".

Lorne nodded, his chest tightening with hurt.

"Well, when you do I'll be here okay?", he said and she nodded.

"Okay".

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 22.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 9 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Chrissie watched from the doorway as Ronon sparred with Teyla.

'Jeez this guy is so hot', she thought as she watched his the muscles in his arms tense and she felt her stomach clamp with sexual awareness.

Suddenly Teyla said,

"Ronon……I give in….you win today's match. I am exhausted and cannot continue".

Ronon grinned at her and tapped her arm playfully with one of his sticks.

"You……exhausted? I don't believe it…..are you feeling alright?", he asked and Teyla nodded as she wiped her brow.

"I am fine but Colonel Sheppard put me through a gruelling training session this afternoon and I am afraid it has taken its toll on me", she replied.

Ronon nodded and then spotted Chrissie stood in the doorway.

As Teyla bid them good day and left, Ronon sidled up to Chrissie.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi…….need a new partner?", Chrissie asked and Ronon smiled at her.

"Think you can handle me?", he asked and she looked up at him, unsure if there was a double meaning to his question.

"I think so", she replied unconsciously licking her lips and Ronon's smile widened as he turned his back to her to get her some sticks.

They started off slowly since Chrissie had never done this before and Ronon went easy on her so that she could get into the swing of things.

Eventually though he had to put her on her ass and as he hovered over her he asked,

"Had enough?"

Chrissie's eyes glittered at him and Ronon felt the tension between them.

Chrissie wanted to say that she hadn't had nearly enough of him but something held her back.

Instead she nodded at him and he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She was just about to mention to him that she was thinking of going to the mainland on Sunday and was debating whether to ask him to join her when she spotted the petite brunette hovering in the doorway.

Ronon saw Chrissie hesitate in what she had been about to say and he turned to see Ellie in the doorway.

She waved at him and he looked back at Chrissie.

"Just one minute", he said and she nodded and busied herself by putting their sticks back in the wall holders as Ronon headed over to Ellie.

"Hi", he said smiling at her and Ellie half-smiled in return.

He frowned as he realised how pale and on edge she seemed.

"Are you okay?", he asked then shook his head. "Sorry, stupid question in light of everything".

"That's ok…thanks for asking", Ellie said touching his arm and Ronon, for the first time, wished she hadn't touched him as he didn't want to give Chrissie the wrong impression.

"Did you want me for something?", Ronon asked after Ellie remained silent for a fraction too long and she looked up at him, looking hesitant.

"I was thinking of taking Hope paddling near the waterfall on the mainland on Sunday and I wondered if you'd like to come with us?".

Ronon suddenly had a flash-back of an earlier time in their relationship when they had made love in that very waterfall and he swallowed with some difficulty as he looked back at her.

"Hope's never been in the water like that and with the weather still holding I thought it might be nice if you were there to see her", Ellie said and despite his better judgment Ronon said,

"That'd be great…..will Lorne be coming too?".

Ellie looked away uncomfortably.

"Ah….no…..I haven't mentioned it to him".

"Okay…..well…..if I don't see you before, I'll meet you in the jumper bay for the second run over there?", Ronon said and Ellie nodded.

"Great", and she glanced at Chrissie briefly before she left, wondering who the tall brunette was.

She looked familiar somehow but she couldn't place her.

When Ellie left, Ronon went back over to Chrissie.

"Sorry about that…..where were we?", he asked and Chrissie shrugged.

"I think we were all but done".

"Mmm….shame", Ronon replied, his voice deep and Chrissie looked at him, trying to work him out.

She began to wonder if he was with Hope's mom at all. Surely he would not be acting as though he didn't want her to leave if he was with another woman. At least she hoped he wouldn't.

On the strength of her thoughts she said,

"I was thinking of going over to the mainland on Sunday…..would you like to join me?".

Ronon felt his stomach turn over with a kind of disappointment as he realised he couldn't let Ellie down...not with things being as they were for her right now and so he heard himself saying,

"I can't…..I'm sorry…..Hope's mom and I are taking her paddling…..", he trailed off as Chrissie raised her hands in the air and began to back toward the door.

"It's okay, really, I shouldn't have asked…..I can see you have other commitments…….", she said as Ronon followed her.

"Chrissie wait……", he said as she vanished and he stopped and drooped his head, sighing deeply.

"Damn it".

**OOoOO**

Lyssa watched as Ellie entered the mess hall and got herself some coffee.

She went to stretch up to wave to her friend but stopped as she realised that Ellie was already heading over to where Lt. Franks was sat with Major Reece.

Lyssa sighed and her heart clenched as Sheppard then entered and sat by Ellie.

Biting back tears she stood and left, Sheppard trying not to look at her as she passed by their table.

As she went to move through the doors she collided with Lorne who saw that she was upset.

"What's wrong….are you okay?", he asked and she swiped at her eyes.

"Everyone hates us Evan…..I just had to eat lunch on my own and when Ellie and John came in they sat with Reece and Franks", she told him and Lorne frowned.

"Will you be alright?", he asked and she nodded.

They parted company and Lorne got himself some coffee before heading straight for Ellie.

As he stopped her side Ellie looked up at him, the faint smile she had been wearing disappearing.

"Mind if I join you?", he asked, not waiting for a response as he pulled up a chair from another table and sat next to her.

Tension suddenly crackled at the table and Sheppard stood abruptly.

"If you'll all excuse me I should get back to work", he said.

He was shortly followed by Franks and Reece who made their excuses and left and Lorne laughed mirthlessly.

"Something I said?", he queried sarcastically and Ellie sipped at her coffee.

"More like something you did I'd say", she replied.

"Damn it Ellie!", Lorne said leaning close to her. "You have to talk to me sooner or later…..you sleep next to me every night but you wont let me touch you, you work later in the lab than you ever have before. We cant carry on like this its going to destroy us…..is that what you want?".

Ellie looked at him and although she knew that what he was saying was true, she couldn't bring herself to get over the fact that Lyssa was pregnant and every time she thought about that one fact, any tiny shreds of her heart that had repaired themselves slowly tore apart once more.

"I have to get back to the lab…….I'm sorry", she said standing and Lorne nodded resignedly as she left him alone.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa called by Sheppard's office on her way back to their room.

"Hey", she said cautiously from the doorway and he glanced up but looked quickly back down at his paperwork when he saw that it was her.

"I wondered if you fancied a stroll around the outer balconies this evening……we could put Connor in his stroller…?", she trailed off as he shook his head.

"I cant Lyssa….sorry……too much paperwork", he replied indicating to the huge stack of files on one end of his desk.

"Okay then", she answered dully.

Still, what had she expected? He had avoided spending any personal time with her lately and although they still slept together he made sure he was as close to the edge of the bed as was humanly possible.

Sighing she left knowing without even looking back that he didn't even raise his head to watch her go.

**OOoOO**

Sunday had dawned bright and sunny and Ellie, Ronon and Hope had headed to the mainland mid-morning.

They had splashed about in the shallows of the waterfall's pool with Hope, laughing as she squealed in delight when Ronon held her upside down and threatened to dunk her into the water.

They ate the picnic that Ellie had gotten together and then lounged on the blanket that they had brought.

"This is great", Ellie said as she stroked her daughter's curly hair as she began to grow drowsy in her lap.

"Does Lorne know you're here?", asked Ronon as he scooped up his snoozing child and placed her in her stroller so that she had some shade from the sun from the push-chairs' hood.

"Yes", Ellie replied watching him as he turned to look at her.

"But he doesn't know that you came with me?", he surmised and Ellie coloured and looked away.

"Ellie…..", Ronon began but she shook her head and stood.

She didn't want to talk about her problems today…..today she just wanted to have some fun.

She glanced at her daughter and then at Ronon.

"Hope will be okay if we have a little swim won't she?", she said and Ronon nodded.

"I guess…..we can keep an eye on her from the water", he replied glancing around.

There was no-one else around the waterfall so they had it entirely to themselves. Everyone else who had travelled to the mainland that morning had either stayed at the village or had gone out into the meadows.

Nodding, happy with his answer, she suddenly pulled her vest top over her head revealing a pale pink bikini top and then shrugged off her shorts revealing matching tie-side bikini bottoms and Ronon almost forgot to breath as he took in her luscious body.

It had been so long since he had seen her curves that he found it hard to believe that her body had once belonged to him and he now felt envious of Lorne once again.

Ellie felt emboldened by his appraisal of her and she walked to the waters edge.

"Come on", she said over her shoulder as she began to wade in.

Ronon didn't know what game Ellie was playing at but he found that he was willing to be a participant and he quickly shrugged his top over his head and leaving his thin cotton pants on, waded in after her.

They swam about for a bit, splashing one another occasionally whilst keeping an eye on Hope who was sleeping soundly.

Eventually they bobbed closer together in the water and Ronon watched as Ellie sluiced her drenched hair back off her face, the action raising her breasts and his body reacted to the sight of her hardened nipples jutting at the fabric of the bikini top.

His body went rock hard at the realisation that all he'd have to do to free the milky globes would be to reach out behind her neck and undo the flimsy ties that held the top together.

"What's the matter?", Ellie asked, her voice breaking into his reverie and he looked at her, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Damn it Ellie but I think I still want you", he said gruffly, his hands gripping her hips under the water and Ellie gasped as he pulled her close against him.

She felt his hard length pressing against her thigh and she felt a mixture of elation and guilt.

She knew that she had been teasing him, prancing about in nothing more than the skimpy bikini but she had been feeling so low and unattractive since finding out what had happened between Lorne and Lyssa that she had needed to know if she could still turn a man on.

But now that she knew, what exactly was she going to do about it?

She rested her hands on his broad shoulders, her mouth opening as she felt his hands slide over her hips to cup her buttocks.

"Ronon…..", she said his name half in panic, half in indecision as she saw him close his eyes.

Ronon closed his mouth over hers and pulled her tight against his hungry body.

He slid a hand back up her side and cupped the underside of one full breast, his thumb flicking across the nipple.

That was when Ellie wrenched her mouth from his and they moved apart, both realising that this was what neither of them wanted.

"We should….ah….we should get dry", Ellie mumbled and Ronon nodded, following her as she made her way back to the edge of the pool.

Without waiting for her bikini to dry off she pulled her shorts and vest top on and sat back on the blanket, raking her fingers through her wet hair as Ronon flopped down across from her.

"I'm sorry", Ellie ventured eventually and Ronon shook his head.

"No…I am", he said.

"Ronon…..I was teasing you to try and make myself feel better….that wasn't fair and you deserve better……much better", Ellie said sounding anguished and Ronon moved and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Ellie…..I will always love you, you know that and I think up to now I've always thought that there was unfinished business between us but that kiss made me realise something", he said and Ellie looked at him.

"What?", she asked.

"Ellie…..I've met someone and I really like her……and I think I'm finally ready to move on", he admitted and Ellie smiled feeling genuinely happy for him.

"Ronon that's great…..who is it?", she asked as Ronon let go of her chin and sat back.

"Well….this is where things get kinda complicated……", he said, his lips twitching.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 25.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 10 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Sheppard bristled as he saw Lorne enter the jumper bay.

McKay looked up at him and grimaced when he followed the direction that Sheppard was looking in.

"Easy tiger", he said and Sheppard looked away from Lorne and down at Rodney, smiling at him sarcastically.

"You know", Rodney said as he fiddled with the back door mechanism of a disabled jumper, "I think you and Ellie should be going a little easier on the Major and Lyssa I mean, honestly, it's not like they did what they did on purpose now is it?"

Sheppard glared at Rodney who made a 'hm hmmmm' noise in the back of his throat before turning back to his work.

Sheppard knew what Rodney said was true and to a certain extent he hated being at odds with Lorne, they had had some good times in the past and he had considered him to be a friend. He knew he could trust Lorne with his life and there were not many men that he could say that about.

But as Ellie had said, it wasn't so much the fact that the two had slept together that bothered him because they had been drugged and hadn't known what they were doing, it was the thought of Lyssa being pregnant with Lorne's baby that was the killer.

He felt like it was like Lyssa's first pregnancy all over again only this time he knew for certain that he was not the father.

He put his back to Lorne.

He still needed more time.

**OOoOO**

Lorne entered the jumper bay to see if the jumper from the mainland had returned yet.

He had hoped to spend some of the rest day with his wife but she had been gone for most of it already and he was beginning to lose patience with her standoffish attitude.

As he stood looking around, Lieutenant Sanders, the woman whom Ellie had

had previous run-ins with over Lorne, approached him and smiled at him in a flirtatious manner.

"Can I help you Sir?", she asked and Lorne shook his head.

"Just waiting for the jumper from the mainland to return", he told her and Sanders nodded.

"Oh yeah….Dr Lorne went over there this morning with Hope and Ronon didn't she", the female marine commented and Lorne tried not to visibly bristle at the mention of Ronon's name.

"Yeah that's right", he said not giving away the fact that he had not known that his wife had gone with her ex-husband.

He could feel his blood beginning to boil and he looked at Sanders.

"I'll come back in a while", he said as he left.

Sanders watched him go with a pleased little smile hovering on her lips. She had always had a thing for the Major and though the military were not allowed to have intimate relationships with one another it had never stopped her fantasising that one day Lorne might just decide he wanted her and if he did she would be more than willing…..

**OOoOO**

Ellie looked at Ronon as though the name he had just said should mean something to her.

"Lieutenant Chrissie Lorne", she repeated and Ronon smiled as he could almost see her brain working as she tried to figure out what the connection was.

Eventually he said,

"She's your husband's cousin".

Ellie's eyes widened and her mouth made an O shape as she looked back at him.

So that was why the brunette in the training room had looked so familiar…..she was a relative of Evan's.

"Oh wow…..that could be complicated…you're right", Ellie said, knowing Lorne would flip at the thought of his cousin dating her ex-husband.

"Does Chrissie feel the same about you?", she asked and Ronon shrugged.

"I think so but I'm sure she thinks that you and I are still…y'know…..".

Ellie coloured up and said,

"Of course…..I haven't been introduced to her yet so she wouldn't know who I am…..we'll set this right Ronon…trust me".

Ronon smiled at her eagerness to help him. He was still sad that things hadn't worked out for them but he was looking forward to the challenge of a new relationship.

They began to pack up their stuff and headed back to the village.

**ooo**

Ellie exited the jumper first carrying the picnic stuff and Ronon followed carrying Hope in one arm and her stroller in the other.

They were instantly greeted by a disgruntled looking Lorne who glared at them both.

Ronon passed Ellie who had stopped in her tracks and said,

"I'll take Hope back to my room for a while".

Ellie nodded, her eyes not leaving Lorne's.

He took her arm and pulled her to one side, out of the way of the people exiting the jumper.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going with him?", he asked his voice low and Ellie replied,

"I didn't think you would appreciate the fact that I was spending time with my ex-husband so I thought it best not to tell you".

Lorne nodded, his anger barely concealed. He was about to say something else when she blurted,

"We kissed……not properly……but kissed all the same".

Lorne stared at her…..not speaking, not moving, just staring.

"Evan…", she began but he let go of her arm and walked away, leaving Ellie to bite back tears of frustration and anger of her own.

**OOoOO**

Ronon was just about to give Hope a shower when Ellie let herself in to his room and he could see that she was upset.

"I take it Lorne wasn't too pleased that we went to the mainland together", he surmised and Ellie nodded, swiping a tear away as she looked at him.

"I told him we kissed and he just walked away from me", she said and Ronon sighed.

Before he could say anything though his ear-piece buzzed and Sheppard said,

"Ronon…buddy….you got a minute?"

"Ah…..", Ronon replied looking at Ellie who was bending down to finish getting Hope ready for her shower.

"It's important….I'm in my office", Sheppard said and Ronon sighed again.

"On my way", he then said to Ellie, "I have to go see Sheppard".

"Okay…..you mind if I use your shower with Hope?", Ellie replied.

"Nope", Ronon replied kissing his daughter's head before kissing Ellie's cheek.

"I enjoyed today", Ellie said and Ronon nodded.

"Me too".

They smiled at one another and then he left.

Ellie turned to her daughter, "Come on pumpkin…let's get clean", she said, scooping up her giggling daughter and heading for the bathroom.

They took a shower and Ellie had just dried Hope off and wrapped her in a blanket on the bed Ronon had for her when she stayed with him when a knock came on his door.

Ellie glanced around looking for something to put on…..she saw one of Ronon's tunics lying on the bed and she pulled it over her head, dismayed when it only came to rest just above her knees, it must have been one of his shorter ones but it would have to do.

She padded over to the door and opened it and came face to face with Chrissie.

The two women looked at one another for a moment and it was hard to say who was the more startled.

Chrissie gawped at the petite brunette who was stood in Ronon's doorway with her long hair all damp and wearing nothing more than one of his shirts and the jealous streak that shot though her jolted her into speaking.

"Im sorry…..I can see Ronon's busy…I'll catch him another time", she said, turning away and heading back down the corridor.

"No…wait……this isn't what you think", Ellie called out but Chrissie either didn't hear her or didn't want to stop.

"Damn it", Ellie cursed going back inside and shutting the door.

She quickly dressed a now sleepy Hope and put her in her stroller and then re-dressed in her shorts and vest top.

She headed after Chrissie as quickly as she could.

Her love life might be suffering right now but she was determined to make sure that Ronon finally got some of what he deserved.

She raced through the corridors hoping to find Chrissie, asking various people on the way had they seen the Lieutenant pass that way.

Eventually a member of the Daedalus crew said he'd seen Chrissie heading into the mess hall and Ellie smiled at him gratefully before heading that way herself.

Chrissie groaned when she saw Ellie with Hope in the stroller entering the mess hall and she tried to keep her head low but Ellie spotted her anyway and began to head over to her.

As Ellie drew level with the table Chrissie looked up at her.

"Look, I didn't mean any harm….I'll stay away from Ronon from now on….you didn't need to come tearing down here after me".

Ellie smiled at her and Chrissie frowned.

"Yes I did because you have 'so' got everything wrong about me and Ronon", Ellie told her as she sat opposite Lorne's cousin.

Chrissie's frown turned to a look of confusion as Ellie said,

"I'm Doctor Ellie Lorne……Evan's wife and you're Chrissie, Evan's cousin".

"Evan's wife? But you and Ronon have Hope……", Chrissie trailed off and Ellie nodded.

"That's right….Ronon was my first husband….we had Hope before we got married".

"But Hope's still so young…you couldn't have been together long after you were married", Chrissie said and Ellie coloured up a little.

"Ah…..no……..I kind of fell in love with Evan", she said and when Chrissie threw her a disapproving look she quickly added, "Ronon and I were separated before I started to see Evan".

Chrissie nodded and Ellie smiled.

"It's good to meet you……".

"You too…….I did ask Evan to introduce us when I first arrived but I guess you guys have just been so busy…", Chrissie said watching as Ellie's face clouded over.

"Yeah….there's been a lot going on", she replied and Chrissie nodded, not wanting to pry.

"So……Ronon Dex is a free agent after all?", she asked then had a thought.

"Oh God….how will Evan take it if I start seeing your ex?", she asked and Ellie shrugged.

"I'll speak to him", she said and then thought 'at some point'.

"Ronon is a good man", she added. "I hurt him and I've been hoping he'd find a good woman to be with…….he seems to really like you Chrissie so just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?", Chrissie asked and Ellie leaned forward.

"Just be good to him like I never seemed to be able to…..under all his bravado Ronon has a soft heart and he has so much to give to the right woman".

"I'll do my best", Chrissie replied liking Ellie already.

They agreed to meet the next day for coffee and then went their separate ways.

Chrissie headed for Ronon's room, her heart light at the discovery that he was a free man after all and she knocked on his door not really knowing why she had made her way there.

When Ronon opened the door though in nothing but cotton trousers, Chrissie new exactly why she was there and she threw herself at him, pushing him into the room and closing the door behind them.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 26.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 11 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Ronon laughed as he let Chrissie push him further into the room.

"I take it Ellie spoke to you then?", he said and Chrissie nodded.

"Uh-huh…..why didn't you tell me she was Evan's wife?", she scolded and he shrugged.

"Not really my place to", he replied, grabbing her arms and suddenly turning her so that she was the one walking backwards toward the bed.

Chrissie looked up at him and her eyes met his as the sexual tension between them sizzled.

Just when she was about to beg him to kiss her, Ronon crushed his mouth down over hers and he moulded her body to his by cupping her ass in his hands and hauling her up against him.

Chrissie let out a moan as her lower stomach coiled tightly and her nipples hardened against her T-Shirt and she grimaced as she remembered the ugly sports bra that she was wearing under her SGA uniform and she cursed herself for not getting changed before she had headed over here.

'But what the hell' she thought as Ronon pushed her down into his mattress, 'hopefully he would just tear it off of her before he had time to look at it!'

Ronon groaned as he lowered some of his weight down onto her…..the feel of having a woman beneath him again almost overwhelming his senses.

But this was not just any woman.

It was Chrissie and if he wanted things to go right for them he should do this right from the offset.

Groaning again he rolled off of her abruptly and lay on his back, his arm flung over his eyes and Chrissie levered herself up on one elbow and looked down at him.

"Okay….is this you telling me that you want me on top?", she teased and Ronon moved his arm so that he could look at her.

"I like you Chrissie…a lot", he said and she frowned.

"Then why am I sensing a 'but' here?", she asked and Ronon sat up and faced her.

"I want to do things right this time……..I don't know how you feel but I don't want just a quick affair…..I think I'm past all of that…my marriage to Ellie taught me that I like being in a relationship and not just sleeping around".

Chrissie looked at him and her heart beat a little faster as she realised that he was telling her that he was in this for the long haul…..if they decided to do it at all that was.

"I feel the same", she blurted and Ronon smiled as she added, "But does that mean no sex on the first night?".

"Afraid so", Ronon replied, proud of his restraint and Chrissie pouted.

**OOoOO**

Ellie was heading back to hers and Lorne's room, pushing Hope in the stroller when Lyssa rounded the corner and Ellie had no option but to look at her.

"Hi", Lyssa said.

"Hey", Ellie replied going to continue walking but Lyssa caught her arm gently.

"Ellie can we please talk……this silence between us is killing me?", she said and Ellie looked at her.

"I don't know what you expect me to say to you Lyssa", Ellie replied and Lyssa folded her arms.

"Anything would be nice…….Ellie we're good friends…I had hoped we could get through this", she said and Ellie ran a hand over her eyes wearily.

"Lyssa…..you're carrying my husband's baby…..a baby that I can't seem to give him…..that's not easy for me to come to terms with", she said and something inside of Lyssa suddenly snapped.

"Oh and I suppose you think all of this is 'soooo' easy for me, I mean of course, my husband doesn't mind the fact that I'm carrying another man's child does he and the fact that he doesn't come near me or talk to me is not supposed to bother me either?"

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Lyssa turned away.

"Let's just forget it", she said, walking away leaving Ellie open-mouthed.

As she watched her friend's retreating back she realised for the first time, since all of this had happened, just how Lyssa, and Lorne for that matter, must have been suffering. It wasn't just her and Sheppard whose lives had been turned upside down……it was their spouses' lives too.

"Oh God I should talk to Evan", she muttered moving along the corridor.

She rounded the corner that Lyssa had come from and stopped as she saw Lorne stood further down the hallway talking to a female lab technician and her heart jolted painfully as she saw them both laugh and the woman touched Lorne's arm gently and he didn't move away.

Jealousy shot through Ellie at an alarming rate and she gripped the stroller's handles to steady herself.

She continued to watch as Lorne and the woman finished off their conversation and went their separate ways, Lorne heading her way and she saw his stride falter as he spotted her watching him.

He stopped by the stroller and glanced at the sleeping Hope and Ellie said,

"Where are you going?" as she noted he was in his SGA uniform.

"I decided to take an extra night watch shift", he replied, his tone cold and Ellie gulped.

"So you won't be back tonight?", she asked and he shook his head.

He went to move past her and Ellie panicked and grabbed his arm, letting it go when he turned and glared at her.

"The kiss with Ronon……..you know it meant nothing…right?", she said and Lorne shrugged.

"If you say so", he replied and it was then his turn to leave her standing there with her mouth open in shock.

"I've done it again", she mumbled to herself as tears pooled in her eyes, "I've pushed him so far away again that this time he might not want to come back".

**OOoOO**

The next morning, after a sleepless night, Ellie was having coffee with Chrissie and Teyla when Lyssa entered the mess hall.

Ellie cringed as Lyssa got herself some coffee and headed toward them.

Lyssa had decided that she would not shrink away from everybody anymore just because Ellie and John were not talking to her properly.

If other Atlantis members were truly her friends then they would sit with her and Ellie and John.

"Am I okay to join you guys?", she said as she hovered behind the chair at Ellie's side and it was left to Teyla to say "Certainly", as Ellie had suddenly become a mute and Chrissie didn't know Lyssa anyway.

Thankfully at that precise moment, Ellie's ear-piece buzzed and she was informed that Lorne's team were to meet in the gate room in ten minutes for an emergency off-world trade meeting".

"I'm sorry…I have to go…..", she said and Lyssa asked almost longingly,

"You're going off-world?".

Ellie nodded and Teyla said to Lyssa,

"I hear that Sergeant Warren is to be your temporary replacement on Major Lorne's team and before Lyssa could reply, Ellie who momentarily forgot her mute status cried,

"Where did you hear that? God I hope that's not right".

"Major Lorne told me", Teyla replied and Ellie blinked at her in shock and it dawned on her that if she had been speaking to her husband, she would have known this information sooner.

"You should talk to your husband", Lyssa said quietly as if reading her mind and Ellie glared at her before saying her goodbyes and leaving the table.

When she'd gone Chrissie said,

"Okay, I'm sensing some serious tension. What's going on?", she asked and Teyla and Lyssa exchanged a glance.

**OOoOO**

Lorne entered the gate room and saw Ellie stood in the middle of Lt. Franks and Major Reece who was tugging on a stray curl of her hair as he laughed at something she said and Lorne felt his blood begin to boil once again.

What was Ellie trying to do to him, drive him insane?

Major Reece moved away and Ellie saw Lorne heading toward her and Franks. Sergeant Warren was waiting by the steps and Lorne was therefore the last to arrive.

Normally he was the first and as Ellie took in the fact that he had obviously just come from the shower she couldn't help but wonder had he been in there alone as her mind flashed back to the previous evening and the lab technician he'd been talking to.

Had he really been on night watch or had he lied?

"Are we ready guys?", Lorne asked, pointedly ignoring Ellie's gaze and they all nodded, Sergeant Warren moving to stand next to Ellie who frowned at him.

"Dial her up", Lorne signalled to Chuck who obliged and the gate began to light up.

**OoOoO**

PZ2-1XH was a peaceful kind of village with a huge farm at one end that had acres of land attached to it.

Lorne handled the trading for the most part, surprised when the head local began to indicate that there may be a ZPM available and that was when he called in Ellie.

As she and the man began to talk, Lorne wondered outside to Franks and Warren.

"Is this as good as this mission gets?", Warren asked dully and Lorne nodded.

"I'm afraid so Sergeant".

They stood for a moment until the sound of Ellie's laughter from inside the house drew their gazes.

"At least someone is having fun", Franks commented and Lorne frowned and headed back inside making Franks and Warren exchange a glance.

Franks had seen Lorne like this before and he knew some kind of explosion was imminent.

As Lorne entered the room he saw that the man's younger brother had joined Ellie and the head villager and was showing her some kind of magic trick, producing coins from behind Ellie's ears.

She laughed again until she spotted Lorne and her smile froze as she took in his grim expression.

He headed over to her and took her arm.

"Would you gentlemen excuse us for a moment…I need to have a word with the Doc".

"Certainly", the head villager replied, watching as Lorne moved Ellie to the rear door of the house and they exited through it.

He lead her out through the garden, through the gate and out into the wooded area, all the time not speaking and Ellie wondered what on earth he was doing.

He finally stopped under the shade of a huge tree, which was well out of the way and began to shrug off his tac vest, placing it and his P-90 on the ground.

Ellie watched, totally bemused as he took off his jacket and stared at her.

"Evan…what….?", she began but he grabbed her, his mouth covering hers in a devastating kiss that stole Ellie of all coherent thought.

Her back suddenly banged against the tree trunk, forcing a startled 'oomph' from her mouth which Lorne promptly savoured.

Lorne had had enough of seeing Ellie flirting with other men and it was time he showed her just who it was that she belonged to……who she should come to if she needed or wanted anything, especially sex.

The thought of her kissing Ronon and doing God knows what else with him was almost driving him crazy and he could take no more.

He removed her tac vest and began to unbutton the top half of her dress, his mouth never leaving hers and every cell in Ellie's body rejoiced at what was going to happen.

Ellie pushed her hands up under his T-shirt then wrenched her mouth from his and trailed a desperate kiss down the side of his jaw and onto his neck but it was as though Lorne wanted her to have no control over what was happening and he moved away from her slightly.

His hands cupped her bottom and he lifted her, aligning her against the hard length of his arousal then he pushed against her, forcing a gasp of sheer delight from her as she wrapped her legs around him

Her feminine muscles contracted and she tingled all over with a heavy heat.

Lorne's hot breath slipped over her ear, making her shiver and as his tongue licked a hot path all the way down to her exposed lace covered breasts her eyes fluttered closed.

Lorne popped the front clasp of her bra with his teeth and Ellie moaned loudly as his mouth closed over one rosy nipple.

Her arms went around his shoulders as she felt one of his hands move from her bottom to her hip and he bunched one side of her panties in his fist and tore the material apart.

Ellie gasped in shock at what he had done. They still had to get back to Atlantis and now she would have no panties to wear.

The action had sent a thrill through Lorne though and he reached in between them and stroked her folds, biting back a smile as he felt how wet she was….how much she obviously wanted this.

"Mmm", he murmured against her breast, "So wet…." and Ellie arched against him shamelessly as he pushed a finger inside of her.

Ellie cried out and moved a hand down his solid chest, making her way to the zipper on his combats.

She freed him and Lorne tried not to moan as her hand went around his solid length, stroking and massaging him.

Ellie whimpered as he pulled his finger from inside of her and he pushed her hand away from him before he gripped her bottom with both hands again and positioned himself against her.

Ellie bit her lip as his eyes met hers and she felt him pushing at her entrance.

She suddenly had an unbidden memory of the time Ronon had taken her up against a tree like this but she knew that experience paled in comparison to how Lorne was making her feel right now.

She loved him with all her heart and soul and she knew that she had to make things right between them.

Her head fell back against the tree as he pushed inside of her and an indescribable pleasure raced through her.

"Ohhhhh", she moaned and Lorne had to grit his teeth as her heat enveloped him fully.

He began to thrust in and out of her and Ellie gripped his shoulders and blushed as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm from just his first few strokes.

Lorne sensed she was close and he reached between then again, pumping harder against her as he brushed a finger against her.

Ellie shattered into a million tiny pieces and she couldn't help the loud cry that escaped from her.

Lorne turned with her and held her against him as he lowered her into the long grass, his body still joined with hers and Ellie moaned again as he began to thrust into her now over sensitised body.

He made masculine sounds of pleasure as she grasped at his muscular arms and Lorne could feel himself getting closer and closer to his own release as her thighs tightened against his lean hips.

He buried his face in her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin and Ellie whimpered at the pleasure/pain feeling it induced.

Lorne gripped her bottom and pulled her up hard against him as he began to thrust wildly against her, in and out, in and out and he made a deep growling noise in his throat and suddenly Ellie, without any warning, came again.

She screamed his name and floated along the waves of pleasure.

Her orgasm triggered Lorne's and she felt him push even harder into her. He held on to her and grew still as his climax tore through his loins and pulsed inside of her. She felt the warmth of his seed as it hit her womb and tears filled her eyes as her breath hitched in her throat.

Lorne kept his face buried in her neck for a moment, aware that she was a little upset.

He forced himself not to press kisses to her neck and shoulder and instead he carefully withdrew his body from hers.

As he moved his hands out from under her and braced himself on them to move away from her she suddenly reached up and locked her hands around his neck.

"Evan…..", she said, her voice begging him not to move and he looked down at her, willing himself to remain impassive toward her.

"We should get back", he said, his tone icy and Ellie bit her lip to stop herself from crying fully.

He moved away and she had no choice but to unclasp her hands and she sat up and watched as he tucked his T-shirt back into his combats and then did them up before reaching for his tac vest, jacket and P-90.

Her face blushed scarlet as she saw him pick up her torn panties and he shoved them into one of the side pockets in his combats.

Lorne turned to look at Ellie and saw she hadn't moved and he had to steel himself against her as he took in the vulnerable look on her face as she stared at him. He knew there had been nothing gentle in the way he had taken her but he had been determined to take her so hard and so completely that the idea of ever making love to another man would get jarred right out of her pretty little head.

They both wanted to say so much to each other but neither could bring themselves to.

"You should get ready", he advised her eventually and Ellie seemed to mentally shake herself and she stood on none too steady legs.

When she was ready she followed him back toward the farm house wondering how on earth she could get him to talk to her.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 28.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 12 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

Lyssa entered hers and Sheppard's room and saw him standing out on the balcony, staring out across the ocean and her heart ached at the sight of him.

They had never been so far apart emotionally, not even when she had been pregnant with Connor and they hadn't known if he was Sheppard's or Tyler's.

This time Sheppard didn't seem to be able to get to grips with the situation at all.

She went out to the balcony and stood beside him.

"Hi", she said, hoping he wouldn't move away and was surprised when he didn't.

"Hey", he replied, not even glancing at her.

"John we should talk…..", she ventured and he sighed deeply.

"I can't go on living like this……it's destroying me…us…everything", Lyssa said and he glanced at her.

"So what do you want to do?", Sheppard asked and Lyssa suddenly gripped his face in her hands, forcing him to remain looking at her.

"I am sick of you ignoring me…….you don't touch me, you don't talk to me, we don't eat together…", she trailed off as she saw his eyes flicker with an emotion she couldn't put her finger on and she decided to take a chance.

She pressed her mouth to his and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she prayed he wouldn't push her away.

To her surprise and delight, Sheppard with a groan, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him, his tongue sweeping inside of her mouth.

Lyssa moaned as he backed her inside and they fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

"John I've missed you so much", Lyssa mumbled in between hot kisses and Sheppard could only groan in response as his hands roamed over her backside.

He had missed her too…the feel of her body against him, the taste of her mouth, the length of her shapely legs….

As her hands moved under his T-shirt and felt the smooth skin of his back, his hands moved up from her bottom and skimmed her hips and headed up over her stomach……and then he froze as he felt the small swell of her 'bump'. It was hardly noticeable but he knew how flat her abdomen had been before.

"John?", Lyssa said breathlessly and she watched as his eyes became hard again and he moved away from her.

"I'm sorry Lyssa…….I can't do this…", he said getting off the bed and heading for the door.

"Don't go John…please…", Lyssa called out and her breath caught as she saw his steps falter.

"I'm still me…..and I love you…….can't we work this out?", she said, knowing she sounded like she was begging but she didn't care.

After an endless moment of silence she saw Sheppard shake his head slightly and she heard him murmur,

"I'm sorry", and then he left her alone again to cry into her pillow.

**OOoOO**

Back in the farm house Lorne finished off the trade, the power source turning out not to be a ZMP, merely a much weaker source that wouldn't help them much at all and then he and Ellie headed back out to the waiting Franks and Warren.

Ellie felt so uncomfortable wearing no panties and even though she knew that only she and Lorne knew she felt like Franks and Warren could tell that there was something not quite right with her.

As the four of them headed back toward the gate Lorne watched Ellie as she walked ahead of him. He knew that she felt mortified at not wearing any panties and he was having a hard time thinking about anything else himself.

The sun was streaming down and he could see the shape of her legs as the sun's rays made the skirt of her dress quite transparent and he had to look away to calm himself down.

Meanwhile Ellie was busy thinking about how she could get Lorne to talk to her and she suddenly had an idea about asking him to join her for dinner in their room tonight and she stopped abruptly as she tried to think how to word her proposal.

Lorne who wasn't looking, careered into her and he had to grab her around the waist to stop her falling flat on her face.

Ellie gasped as she felt Lorne's body press against her and she leaned back against him instinctively.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop like that?", he asked harshly and she gulped at the angry tone in his voice.

"I……I was just…..thinking……", she mumbled, her courage failing her as he set her away from him.

"About what?", he asked, glancing at Franks and Warren who had stopped up ahead to wait for them.

Ellie looked at him, wondering if it was a good idea to ask him to eat with her after what had happened between them….he didn't look like he would be inclined to spend any time with her after the way she had ignored him in the last few weeks.

"Ellie?", Lorne prompted seeing that her thoughts were obviously running away with her again.

"Have dinner with me tonight?", she suddenly blurted and Lorne's eyes widened in surprise.

Then he remembered he had already said he would swap shifts with Laura Cadman as she had a date with one of McKay's scientists.

"I can't, I'm working", he eventually said and Ellie tried to mask her disappointment as she nodded and turned away to begin walking again.

Lorne rubbed a hand over his face and followed her, wondering why she had chosen now to offer the olive branch…..if indeed that was what she had been trying to do.

**OoOoO**

Back on Atlantis they had their briefing with Dr Weir and as Franks and Warren went on their way, Ellie and Lorne were suddenly confronted by Chrissie who looked none too happy.

"Why didn't either of you two tell me what's been going on?", she asked and Lorne groaned as Ellie stared at his cousin.

"Chrissie it has nothing to do with you and how did you find out anyway?", Lorne replied and Chrissie glared at him.

"Lyssa told me", she said, turning to Ellie as she continued, "Your friend is hurting Ellie…you should speak to her".

"That's enough Chrissie", Lorne warned but Ellie shook her head.

"No…she's right…I should talk to Lyssa", she said and Lorne rounded on her.

"Oh so you'll talk to Lyssa but not to me….that's great….just great", he said storming off and Ellie sighed deeply.

"This is one hell of a mess….are things always this complicated around here?", Chrissie asked and Ellie nodded.

"You have no idea….", she replied despondently and Chrissie's eyed widened.

**OoOoO**

Ellie went back to her quarters and took a shower and got changed…..slipping on a pair of panties gratefully and she blushed as she thought of her last pair still stuffed in her husband's pocket.

She wondered what had made Lorne make love to her like that whilst in the middle of an off-world trade. It had been pretty irresponsible of them and she knew that normally Lorne would never do anything that may jeopardise his teams' safety or the credibility of the mission.

He must have been pretty worked up over something and she wondered if he thought that she was thinking of sleeping with Ronon. Ellie grimaced as she thought about how he would react when he found out that Chrissie was the one interested in Ronon these days.

Sighing she zipped up her dress and headed for Lyssa and Sheppard's room.

**OoOoO**

Lyssa stopped sobbing abruptly as she heard the door buzzer and she looked up and toward the door, wondering who it could be.

She swiped at her eyes and padded to the door debating whether to answer it or whether to just let whoever was on the other side think that no-one was there.

Against her better judgement she opened it and found Ellie stood there looking at her.

"John isn't here", Lyssa said and Ellie folded her arms defensively.

"I didn't come to see John…I came to see you…..can I come in?", she replied and Lyssa regarded her warily.

Eventually she backed up and let Ellie pass her and then she closed the door.

Ellie could see that Lyssa had been crying and she felt a pang in her heart.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, feeling awkward and Lyssa sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want Ellie?", she asked instead of replying to the question.

Ellie took a deep steadying breath as she said,

"I came to apologise…..I have been anything but a friend to you lately and……..and I'm sorry".

Lyssa stared at her, wondering what had prompted this change of heart.

"Did Evan send you?", she asked and Ellie smiled sorrowfully.

"Hardly……we're still not really talking……I've treated him badly too…….God Lyssa I'm such a bitch. I know that what happened was nothing to do with either of you but……….", she trailed off and sat by Lyssa on the bed.

"I know it cant have been easy for you Ellie……I know that you want a baby with Evan……but as you said, this was not my fault……I can't even remember Evan touching………", she stopped as she saw Ellie pale and she added, "I'm sorry".

Ellie sighed and shook her head.

"How are things between you and John?", she asked and Lyssa covered her face with her hands.

She tried to speak but no words would come and instead she began to sob again.

Ellie bit her lip and her hands hovered in mid-air as she debated whether to touch Lyssa or not for fear of rejection.

As Lyssa seemed to all but crumble before her though, Ellie flung her arms around her and hugged her close.

"We'll all get through this Lyssa", she said, her own voice becoming wobbly and she felt Lyssa nod and slowly wrap her arms around her too.

**OOoOO**

"Major", Sheppard greeted Lorne in the corridor that they had just come face to face on.

"Colonel", Lorne replied.

The two men stared at one another and eventually Lorne went to move but Sheppard stopped him by saying,

"Look, Lorne……I realise that none of what's happened was your fault okay?".

Lorne nodded once, wondering what had come over the Colonel and Ellie….they were both suddenly eager to talk.

"It wasn't Lyssa's fault either", Lorne said and Sheppard sighed.

"We can work around this Sir if we talk about it…….I know I'm the baby's father but……..", Lorne was cut off though as the cities Red Alert Warning sounded and Sheppard and Lorne exchanged a glance as Sheppard tapped his ear-piece.

"Rodney, Elizabeth….what's going on?", he asked.

"The city is under attack John", Elizabeth's voice came back and Sheppard and Lorne began to move toward the gate room as Sheppard replied,

"From what? Wraith?".

"No…it's not the Wraith…….", Rodney's voice came through.

"Then who is it?", Sheppard asked impatiently and Rodney tutted loudly.

"Hold on a minute…my psychic connection is a little OFF LINE at the moment", he replied sarcastically and Lorne and Sheppard exchanged another look as Weir's voice said,

"We need to get some jumpers up there Colonel….the Daedalus is a little under half an hour away yet and we're getting in damage reports from all over the city".

"On our way", Sheppard replied as he and Lorne began to head for the jumper bays, Lorne contacting Lt Franks, Major Reece and as many other marines who could fly jumpers as possible.

**OooOO**

Ellie and Lyssa had sprung apart when the Alarm had gone off and they had both put in their ear-pieces so that they could find out what was going on.

When they heard that the city was under attack and that jumpers were going to be going up to combat the enemy they realised that they had to see Lorne and Sheppard before they left.

They raced toward the jumper bay and came across Sheppard first.

As he and Lyssa stared at one another, Ellie continued on to look for Lorne.

"Be careful", Lyssa croaked and Sheppard groaned as he reached for her.

He crushed her to him and buried his face in her hair.

"I've been such an asshole Lyssa….I'm sorry…..when I get back we'll sort everything out I promise", he said and Lyssa could tell that he meant it.

She clung to him and he had to reluctantly prise her away from him.

"I have to go", he said and she nodded as he pressed a kiss to her mouth and then headed toward a jumper.

Ellie spotted Lorne opening the back of a jumper on the other side of the bay and she called out his name and waved at him but he didn't see her and the sound of her voice was drowned out by the noise of various jumpers powering up.

"Evan!", she shouted again but it was pointless and she could only watch as he entered the jumper and closed the back up.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Date : 29.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 13 of 14

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

"Who the hell are these people?", Sheppard said into his comms.

"It's the Catheans……I recognise the ships….somehow", Lorne replied, frowning and Sheppard groaned.

"Oh great……".

"I think we have a score to settle Sir", Lorne said and Sheppard grinned.

"I like your thinking Major….let's do it", he replied as they entered the fray, the other jumpers following.

**OOoOO**

Down in the city, Ellie raced toward McKay.

"Rodney what's going on? Why didn't the shields stop the ships getting through?", she asked breathlessly and he glared at her.

"I was running an update and you know how the shields become in-operable for what can only be described as a nano second?" Rodney paused to glance at her and she nodded, "Well….I can only assume that they got through then, when the sensors were off-line too but they must have been observing and somehow known what would happen".

"They must have been quick too", Ellie added.

"How is that possible?", Dr Weir asked as she came to stand by Ellie.

"That's what I'm trying to find out", Rodney replied, turning to Ellie.

"I need you to go check on some of the more important damaged parts of the city….see if you can get them back up and running again".

"Right, no problem", Ellie replied leaving Rodney and Weir to head to the lab to get her equipment.

**ooo**

As the jumpers began to fire upon the Cathean ships, Ronon and Lyssa plus a few security teams began to round up prisoners from the ships that had been forced to land.

Lyssa froze as Angelique emerged from one ship and was quickly apprehended by Ronon.

"Hello again Lyssa", Angelique purred and Lyssa felt herself shudder.

"How is Major Lorne?", Angelique laughed and Lyssa looked at Ronon.

"Get her out of my face", she warned and Ronon obliged, pushing Angelique toward the other prisoners.

**ooo**

Lorne cursed as his jumper was hit and a warning light came up on the console in front of him.

"Damn it", he said as he tried to see which ship had hit him.

Suddenly a small ship uncloaked itself right in front of him and Lorne had to turn the jumper sharply to avoid hitting it.

Alandro's voice came over the comms.

"Hello again Major Lorne".

"You!", Lorne said, angrily turning the jumper back toward Alandro's ship.

He fired upon it but it seemed to have no effect and Lorne frowned as Alandro said,

I have to thank you Major…..you gave us quite a lot of information about this city whilst you were our guest".

"Guest?! I wouldn't go that far", Lorne replied, thinking that he didn't remember giving away any of Atlantis' secrets...they must have probed his mind for the information.

"It was a shame that you couldn't have been of more use to us with our experiment and I'm afraid that now you have out lived your usefulness", Alandro replied and he fired again on Lorne's jumper.

The powerful force of the short range blast threw Lorne from his seat and he landed hard against the back wall of the jumper, losing consciousness as it spun out of control and up into the atmosphere and into space.

Sheppard who had just seen what had happened, fired upon Alandro's ship with everything he had and with Alandro's shield power being low because he had transferred the power momentarily from it to his weapons to make the blast on Lorne's ship so powerful, he was vulnerable and Sheppard managed to take him down.

Sheppard then followed Lorne's jumper out into space.

"Major Lorne…..come in?", he said but there was no response.

"Daedalus this is Colonel Sheppard do you copy?", he said as he saw Lorne's jumper finally stop spinning.

"We read you Colonel", Colonel Caldwell replied, "We're almost on top of you, what are you doing up here……..prepare for your jumper to be beamed aboard".

"Never mind my jumper….lock on to Major Lorne's it's been badly damaged", Sheppard replied and on the Daedalus Colonel Caldwell frowned and leaned over to look at his radar.

"Major Lorne? Colonel we can only see your jumper up here….we're not picking up any other ships".

"But he's right here……next to me", Sheppard replied then added, "So you can't lock onto him?".

"Colonel we have nothing to lock on to…..the Major's jumper, as far as the Daedalus' sensors are concerned, is not out there", Caldwell responded.

"Damn it", Sheppard said then touched his ear-piece.

"McKay, we seem to have a little problem up here………".

**ooo**

"I'll go", Ellie cried upon hearing the news that her husband was in trouble.

"Ellie you should let Rodney go…", Weir began but Ellie shook her head.

"No….I need to…..I have to do something I cant stay here…please Elizabeth", she replied urgently and Weir sighed and looked at McKay.

"Rodney do you have a problem with Ellie going?", she asked and Rodney shrugged.

"Not at all…..it's one less thing that I have to do so if she wants to go……I have enough to be getting on with down here", he replied and Lyssa who was stood by Ellie glared at him.

"Colonel Caldwell this is Weir. Are you ready to beam Dr Lorne aboard?", she asked and Caldwell frowned.

"I thought McKay was coming up?".

"He's busy", Weir replied and Caldwell sighed.

"Okay……prepare for transportation", he said and Ellie gripped her equipment case and laptop as she saw the room around her go fuzzy.

Once on board the Daedalus she quickly made sure that there was nothing wrong with the ships sensors before patching herself through to Sheppard's and Lorne's jumpers.

"John? Have you had any contact from Evan at all?", she asked trying to remain calm.

"No…..nothing…….he must be unconscious because he's not even in the pilot's seat", Sheppard replied and Ellie felt her stomach lurch at the thought of her husband lying there hurt.

"Okay I need you to stay with his jumper", she said and Sheppard answered,

"I'm not going anywhere Ellie".

Ellie blew out a breath of air and attempted to lock on to Lorne's energy signature a few more times.

"Why isn't the ship picking him up?", Caldwell asked and Ellie looked at him.

"The blast that hit the jumper must have had a kind of energy pulse in it and it may still radiating outwards from the jumper making it impossible for the Daedalus' sensors to pick it up. It will have damaged the on board sensors which in turn would make it near impossible for another ship to detect it or lock on to any life signs within it, plus there is probably other damage which won't help.", she replied and Caldwell nodded.

"So what do you propose we do Doctor?", he asked and Ellie said,

"If Evan were awake I could…….", she trailed off as Lorne's voice came through.

He sounded in pain as he said,

"Hey….Lorne here…I can hear you".

Ellie closed her eyes momentarily as relief washed over her.

"Evan….are you alright?", she asked as she heard him cough.

"A few broken ribs I think", he said as Sheppard butted in,

"Good to hear you Major".

"And you…Sir", Lorne replied easing himself into a sitting position against the jumper's wall. He grimaced as pain radiated around his abdomen and shot through his shoulder too.

"Evan I need you to check the compartment with the coloured crystals in it…..it's the fourth door along, under the seats….", Ellie said and Lorne frowned as he tried to move forward but waves of nausea washed over him.

"Evan?", she prompted when he didn't answer immediately and he grumbled back.

"Give me a minute okay?".

"Evan you have to do this quickly…I don't know how stable the life support is on the jumper", Ellie said urgently and Lorne nodded to himself and forced himself to move onto his knees, gritting his teeth against the pain.

He managed to open the compartment door and looked at the crystals.

"Okay its open…now what?", he asked and Ellie replied,

"Are they all lit?".

Lorne's vision went all blurry as he tried to focus and as all the colours blended he realised he must have a concussion too.

"Ah…..I think so", he replied and Ellie's temper flared, angry that she couldn't look for herself.

"What do you mean you think so? Are they all lit or aren't they?", she asked impatiently and Lorne squinted to try and see more clearly.

"No….some are out", he replied and Ellie looked at Caldwell as she asked,

"Which ones?".

"Red and…….blue…..oh and green", Lorne replied and Caldwell said,

"What are they for?".

Ellie pinched at the bridge of her nose as a headache began to develop.

"Power, sensors and weapons", she replied and Caldwell sighed.

"At least the life support is seemingly unaffected though", and she nodded.

"I need to get over there Colonel….there is no way Evan can do the repairs that are needed".

"I can still hear you y'know", Lorne said and Caldwell said,

"Bear with us Major", then said to Ellie,

"If we can't get the Major over here, how are we going to get you over there?".

"Well…..if I can get Colonel Sheppard to get as close to Evan's jumper as possible I can use his jumper as a gauge and then knock the beam off course a bit and hopefully it would beam me right into Evan's jumper".

"Hopefully!!", Caldwell, Lorne and Sheppard all said at once and Ellie cringed.

"It is risky but…", she trailed off as Lorne yelled,

"No way Ellie…forget it!".

"Evan I have to get over there and fix that jumper…I'm not leaving you stranded out there", she replied and Lorne cursed.

"Colonel Caldwell…don't let her do this", he implored and Caldwell looked at Ellie and sighed.

"How risky are we talking Doctor?", he asked and Ellie looked down at the scanners.

"As Long as Colonel Sheppard gets as close to the other jumper as possible I'd say there's a pretty good chance it will work", she replied and Caldwell nodded thoughtfully.

"Ellie I swear to God……", Lorne trailed off as pain stole his breath as he tried to move too quickly.

"John…?", Ellie said ignoring Lorne and Sheppard's voice came back,

"I heard…Ellie are you sure about this?".

"Sure", Ellie answered trying to sound more confident than she felt. "Just get that jumper of yours as close to Evan's as possible. The closer you get the more chance I've got".

"Oh…..so no pressure or anything then", Sheppard replied nonchalantly and Ellie grinned.

"No…none at all", she replied and Lorne bit back another curse, feeling helpless.

After some skilful manoeuvring, Sheppard said,

"Okay, I'm so close I could reach out and touch it".

"Right…stay there, I'm going to lock onto you", Ellie replied.

She sent the beam out and locked on to Sheppard's jumper, then she knocked the beam off course by a little bit and turned to Caldwell.

"Here goes then", she said picking up her laptop and equipment case.

"Good luck Doctor", Caldwell said and Lorne closed his eyes as he prayed Ellie would appear in front of him and not drifting out into space.

Ellie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was stood in the middle of Lorne's jumper and she immediately deposited her stuff on the seats and knelt before him.

"Evan……", she cried, throwing her arms around him and he groaned in pain and she backed off.

"I'm sorry…did that hurt?", she asked and Lorne looked at her angrily.

"What the hell are you doing Ellie?", he asked and she glared at him.

"Saving your ass", she replied wanting to stay angry but finding that she couldn't and she gripped his face.

"I love you so much Evan…..I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you about what happened but we can work it all out. I don't care that the baby wont be ours…it'll be a part of you and my best friend and that's all that matters….please say you want to be with me still……?", she rambled on, not pausing for breath and she hadn't realised that Lorne was grinning at her through his pain.

"Of course I still want to be with you…..I always have and I always will", he said and she went to throw her arms around him again but stopped herself just in time.

She pressed her lips to his gently as they suddenly heard Caldwell clearing his throat through their comms and Ellie backed away from Lorne, colouring up with embarrassment.

"Doctor do you think you could get to work on the jumper now and leave the Major until later?".

"Sure", Ellie replied smiling at Lorne who winked at her as she moved to the cupboard where the crystals were housed.

Sheppard stayed with the jumper until Ellie had gotten enough of its systems back up and running and the Daedalus was able to beam it and them aboard and then he returned to Atlantis.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Date : 30.10.2007

Title : Loves' Secret

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 14 of 14

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Ellie Lorne

Warnings : Romance/Angst/Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Moment of Truth.

Feedback : Yes

Disclaimer : Dr Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt Franks and any OC's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when it looks like Ronon has found himself a new love interest something happens which means Ellie could be his for the taking once more and what will Sheppard do when Lyssa and Lorne give him the same unwelcome news that they gave to Ellie?**

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again", Lorne said to Ellie who placed his good arm around her shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him as Caldwell prepared to beam them directly down into the infirmary.

"Save your ass you mean?", she asked, purposely not looking at him and Lorne turned his head and pressed his lips to her hair.

"I mean it Ellie", he said trying to sound stern but Ellie merely smiled.

"But it's such a nice ass…….", she trailed off as they were beamed down and appeared before Beckett.

"Right laddie…let's get you checked out", Beckett said taking Lorne's weight from Ellie and helping him to a bed which Lorne collapsed onto gratefully but in a lot of pain.

Ellie hovered whilst tests were run despite McKay screaming at her to get to the cities damaged sections and continue with the repairs.

"You should go….I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere", Lorne said after hearing Rodney's latest rant through Ellie's ear-piece which she had had to hold away from her ear to stop herself from being deafened.

Ellie looked at him uncertainly…..torn between staying and her duty to the city.

"Go", Lorne pushed gently and she bent to kiss his mouth tenderly.

As she went to move away Lorne said,

"About what we did off-world, at the farm…..Ellie……you have to know……..I didn't mean to upset you……I love you".

"I love you too", Ellie replied suddenly remembering something.

"Evan….my panties…..Dr Beckett may find…..", she trailed off as Beckett appeared at her side and pressed the lacy scrap of material into her hand.

"I hope these are yours young lady otherwise the Major here is in some serious trouble", he said and Ellie blushed scarlet before bolting away, unable to look Beckett in the eye.

"Really Major…..it's quite disgraceful", Beckett said as a grin slowly spread across his lips and Lorne bit back a smile too.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard entered the holding room to find Lyssa, Weir and Ronon already stood before the cell which housed some of the Catheans. Alandro and Angelique were at the front.

"You think you can keep us here?", Angelique said and Sheppard shrugged.

"We don't seem to be doing a bad job so far", he said and Angelique smiled silkily at him.

"What are you going to do to us?", Alandro asked sounding a lot more uncertain than Angelique did and Weir moved closer to him.

"First things first. We want to know exactly what you did to our people", she said and Angelique laughed, drawing Weir's gaze.

"Is it not obvious what we did to your people?", she said pointing at Lyssa and Ronon growled and Angelique moved back from the bars slightly as he stepped forward.

"Angelique that's enough", Alandro said, "I think it is time for us to reveal the truth".

Sheppard, Weir, Ronon and Lyssa watched on with interest as Alandro and Angelique proceeded to have a very public display of a difference of opinion until Alandro suddenly shouted,

"Enough!", and Angelique stopped talking abruptly.

"I am in charge and I decide what happens to our people's futures", Alandro said and Angelique bowed her head submissively as he turned to face Lyssa.

"You believe that you and Major Lorne engaged in sexual intercourse which lead to your current condition is that right?", he said and Lyssa nodded.

Sheppard moved to her side as Alandro continued,

"It's not true……we drugged you both and we were going to artificially inseminate you with the Major's sperm but when we went to attempt it we found that you were already pregnant and we had to abort the experiment".

Lyssa sagged slightly against Sheppard as she said,

"But you…..you showed us the recording of us…….".

"It was a hoax…..we had scanned you earlier and we just used your images to play tricks on your minds", Alandro replied.

"So let me get this straight", Sheppard said, "She was already pregnant…did I hear that right?".

Alandro nodded and Sheppard turned to Lyssa.

"Did you hear that? The baby is mine…", he said and Lyssa nodded as tears of relief and joy poured down her cheeks.

Sheppard wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against him and Lyssa was glad as she didn't think her legs would have held her much longer.

"So that is all you did?", Weir asked and Alandro sighed.

"We probed their minds….the Major's especially, to gather information about this city……our people had heard many stories about it and we needed to find somewhere to settle and to begin to try to re-produce once more".

"You didn't have to do what you did…..if you had asked us for help we could have worked something out", Weir said and Angelique could hold her tongue no longer.

"So you would have willingly given us two of your people to experiment on? I doubt that", she said and Weir folded her arms.

"No I wouldn't have let you experiment upon us but we could have helped you understand all about reproducing again without the need for mind games and deception", she said then added, "You have caused some of my people so much heartache over the last couple of months….you have no idea".

"We should be punished", Alandro said and Ronon grunted.

"I'm liking the sound of that", he said and Angelique paled as he grinned evilly at her though the bars.

"There'll be no punishment Alandro but we do need to decide what should happen next so if you'll excuse us….", Weir said leaving the room followed by Ronon and Sheppard who was still half carrying a stunned Lyssa.

"Briefing room in half an hour…..oh and I think someone should inform Major and Dr Lorne as soon as possible of what we've learned", Weir said as she moved away.

"Nice one", Ronon said, patting Sheppard's shoulder and bending to kiss Lyssa's cheek as he passed them.

When they were alone Sheppard said,

"I cant believe it…after everything we've been through".

"I know……..and what about Lorne…..do you think he'll be upset?", Lyssa replied and Sheppard sighed.

"Only one way to find out. Do you want to tell him or shall I?".

**OOoOO**

Lyssa entered the infirmary to find Lorne propped up in bed, his right arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"Hey…….how're you doing?", she asked and Lorne smiled at her drowsily.

"I've felt better……got a dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs…oh and don't forget the mild concussion", he replied and Lyssa smiled.

"You really should stop Ellie beating you up like this", she joked and Lorne tried to laugh but ended up coughing and Lyssa poured him some water and handed it to him.

When he had drank some of it he said,

"So…are you here for a check up on the baby?".

"No……we um, we spoke to the Catheans that were captured. Angelique and Alandro are amongst them", she replied and saw Lorne's face harden at the mention of their captor's names.

"What did they have to say for themselves?", he asked and Lyssa surprised him by gripping his hand.

"It was all a clever hoax Evan. We didn't sleep together……..", she told him and Lorne's brow furrowed.

"Then how are you pregnant? Did they artificially inseminate you?", he asked and Lyssa shook her head.

"They were going to but they found out I was already pregnant and they had to stop the experiment".

She watched as a mixture of emotions passed over his handsome face. They ranged from anger to disappointment to relief and then he looked up at her.

"So the baby is Sheppard's?", he said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry…..", she trailed off as he shook his head and smiled.

"No you're not and if I'm totally honest….neither am I….as much as Ellie says she would be okay with everything I know deep down she's been devastated by all of this".

Lyssa nodded, "John was the same".

"Shame though", he joked, "I'm sure our kid would have been very good looking" and Lyssa laughed.

"Yeah…but not as cute as yours and Ellie's babies will be", she said and saw Lorne's face cloud over.

"Evan…..I'm sure yours and Ellie's chance will come around soon", she said gently and Lorne forced a smile.

"Maybe".

**OOoOO**

Ellie stared at Sheppard as though he had just told her she had won millions of dollars.

She dropped the screw driver she had been holding and threw herself at him and he laughed as he twirled her around before setting her back on the ground.

"Oh John….that's just so…..so……", she trailed off, unable to speak and Sheppard finished for her,

"Fantastic?".

"Yes…..fantastic…..wonderful….oh….is Lyssa pleased?" she asked and Sheppard nodded.

"She's gone to tell Lorne…she thought it would be best coming from her".

"I should go see him", she said and Sheppard smiled as she darted past him.

He followed her and caught her up and they headed to the infirmary together.

"So now aren't you glad we didn't share more than that weird kiss?", he asked and she turned and looked at him.

"You're the weird kisser, not me", she said and Sheppard frowned.

"You have to explain to me what you mean by that", he said looking perplexed and Ellie grinned.

"Maybe I will….someday…oh and there was never any chance that we would share more than the 'weird kiss'…….".

"Sure…you just keep telling yourself that….", Sheppard joked and Ellie glared at him.

They entered the infirmary and headed over to Lorne's bed and joined Lyssa.

Lorne smiled at Ellie as she took his hand in hers and she smiled back.

"We'll leave you two alone", Lyssa said going to move away but Ellie said,

"Lyssa………?"

Lyssa looked at her friend and smiled.

"Mess hall later…..we have catching up to do".

"I'll be there", Ellie replied and Lyssa nodded as she took Sheppard's hand and they left the infirmary.

Once they'd gone Ellie turned to Lorne,

"Are you okay?".

"I am now you're here", he said raising her hand to his mouth and brushing her knuckles with his lips.

"Evan….", she said but he shook his head.

"It's fine Ellie…..let's just move on okay?", he said and she nodded, knowing that he must be upset about the fact that he wasn't going to be a father again but that he was trying to hide it for her sake.

"I love you", she said and he reached up and snagged a loose curl of her hair and tugged gently so that she moved her face close to his.

"You owe me big time Mrs Lorne", he said and Ellie frowned at him.

"I do?", she asked and he nodded.

"Uh-huh……you kissed Ronon…..I didn't do anything", he pointed out and Ellie opened her mouth but her string of protests were muffled as Lorne pressed his mouth to hers.

**OOoOO**

It was decided that the Catheans would be moved to an uninhabited planet where they would be provided with adequate information and help with regard to their reproduction problems.

Alandro suggested an alliance but Weir said she would think on it some more before committing.

Angelique was none to pleased with the outcome but for now could only go along with what Alandro wanted.

She silently vowed to herself though that when the time came, Alandro would pay for giving in to the people of Atlantis.

**FIVE WEEKS LATER**

"Rodney what's being done about the situation with the air conditioning?", Dr Weir asked him as she walked with him, fanning herself with a file as the sweltering heat seemed to swirl all around them.

"Ah…well…..I'm going to take another look at it this afternoon. Ellie and I can't seem to get it back on line since the incident with the Catheans. The section where the air con is located was one of the most badly damaged parts of the city", Rodney replied as he ran a hand around the back of his sweat-slick neck and he grimaced.

"Okay…well try and get it sorted out as soon as possible…..we all cant go on working in this heat….I'm sure it's getting hotter by the hour", Weir replied and Rodney nodded.

"Will do", he said as they parted company.

**oooo**

In one of the briefing rooms, Ellie was giving a demonstration of an artefact that Major Reece's team had brought back.

The heat was becoming unbearable and Ellie wiped her brow with the back of her hand as Reece's team, plus Dr Weir, watched her carefully open the box in front of them.

"And so you see……once this is opened….", she trailed off as everything in front of her suddenly went blurry and she blinked to try and clear her vision.

"Once its opened…….", she tried again but couldn't quite remember what she was supposed to be saying.

She knew the words she wanted to say but it was as though her brain wouldn't send them to her mouth and she swayed precariously as everything seemed to go black around the edges.

"Ellie!", Weir said going to stand but Major Reece was there first and he caught her and lifted her up into his arms as she passed out.

**oooo**

"Well lad I think I can clear you for active duty now", Dr Beckett said to Lorne who grinned happily.

"Finally….thanks Doc", Lorne said pulling his T-shirt back over his head.

"You haven't enjoyed your sick leave?", Beckett asked as he filled out the necessary paperwork and Lorne sighed.

"It was great at first…but there's only so much reading and painting I can do and when Ellie was working it got pretty boring y'know?", he replied and Beckett smiled.

They had just both stood when Major Reece came through the infirmary doors carrying Ellie and Lorne's heart nearly left his chest at the sight of his unconscious wife.

"What happened?", he asked as he and Beckett rushed to the bed Reece had put Ellie down on.

"She was doing a demo of that artefact we brought back from P345-Z2 when she just fainted right in front of us", Reece replied and Beckett cursed as he took Ellie's pulse and listened to her heart through his stethoscope.

"Probably this damn heat…..I thought Rodney had fixed it", he said as Lorne gripped Ellie's hand worriedly.

"I don't know Major…I just get rid of you as a patient and I get your wife to replace you", Beckett said as Ellie began to stir.

"Ellie…sweetheart?", Lorne said kissing her forehead and Ellie groaned and opened her eyes almost reluctantly.

"What happened?", she moaned.

"You fainted love……I'm going to run some blood just to be certain but I'm sure it's just the heat", Beckett replied and Ellie nodded, going to sit up but Lorne placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Just relax", he soothed as Beckett began to take the blood sample and as Ellie passed out again, the thought crossing her mind that she didn't ever remember being squeamish about needles before.

**oooo**

An hour or so later, Beckett approached Ellie and Lorne who were sat side by side on the infirmary bed.

"What's the verdict Doc?", Lorne asked and Beckett grinned at them inanely for a moment before he said,

"Well Mr & Mrs Lorne….I have the greatest pleasure in being able to tell you...that you are going to be parents".

Lorne stared at Beckett, his mouth opening but no sound coming out.

He turned to Ellie and managed to catch her just before she fell off the edge of the bed as she fainted yet again……..

The End

As always everyone will return in my next story……Loves Baby Bond


End file.
